With or Without You
by All That Remains
Summary: AU Aida fic- Radames helps Aida escape and then goes after her. Will they finally be together in peace or will there be more obstacles in their way?
1. When All Is Said and Done

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Aida. It belongs to Elton John and Tim Rice.**_

_**Title: With or Without You**_

_**Summary: AU Aida fic- Radames helps Aida escape and then goes after her. Will they finally be together in peace or will there be more obstacles?**_

**_Genre: Drama/Romance_**

* * *

Chapter 1: When All is Said and Done

* * *

Aida, Amonasro, and Mereb ran quickly down to the docks where a small boat and Diallo, one of the Nubian slaves, was waiting for them. In the distance, a loud noise sounded.

"Princess, we must hurry," Mereb urged. "They've sounded the alarm."

_You try running in a dress,_ Aida thought, bitterly. But, she wouldn't say it aloud. Her father would scold her. Also, Mereb wasn't trying to pester her. He was merely frightened of being caught. She waited patiently as Diallo helped Amonasro. Then, she and Mereb went into the boat. Suddenly, Radames ran on to the dock.

"Radames!" Aida exclaimed.

"Aida, undo the rope!" Amonasro was clearlypanicking.

"Forgive me, father," Aida said. "I need one last minute with him.

"Daughter!" Amonasro shouted, pleadingly.

But, Aida ignored him as she leapt out of the boat and ran to Radames. She knew he had come down to either warn her or say good-bye. In a way, she was glad he was there. She wanted to see him one last time. But, when she approached him, he looked angry and hurt.

"Of course," Radames said, bitterly. "You're the Nubian Princess and you had me marry Amneris just so your king could escape. What a fool I am. It was all a lie. An act. Every word………every kiss…………"

"No!" Aida interrupted him. "But, I have made too many mistakes and too many people suffered. I could not act selfishly now."

"So, you lied to me?" Radames's voice was full of anger, but it was also breaking as if he was going to cry.

"Not when I said I love you," Aida said, grabbing his hands. "Say you believe me."

Radames looked like he was struggling to answer. Aida knew she should've left then and there, but she couldn't leave without an answer from him. Suddenly, an old man and a guard appeared. Aida remembered the man to be Radames's father. He looked shocked to see her.

"She's alive?" Radames's father asked one of the guards.

Mereb rose from the boat as if to get out.

"Mereb, stay!" Radames commanded.

Mereb slowly sat down in the boat. Radames looked back at Aida.

"Get in the boat," he commanded her.

"Not until you answer me," Aida said.

"There'll be more soldiers coming," Radames said, obviously panicking. "Get in the boat."

"No."

Radames turned her around and pushed her towards the boat.

"Radames, please tell me you believe me," Aida begged.

"I don't want you to die," Radames said, sounding just as desperate as she was. "Please, get in the boat."

Mereb held out a hand as Radames helped Aida into the boat. Aida didn't want to leave things between them like this. She wanted to say something, anything, just to set things right.

"Mereb, do you have a sword?" Radames asked.

Mereb brandished his weapon and handed it to Radames. He held it high over the boat. Aida at first thought he was going to slaughter her, but then she realized that it was too far away from her. It was over the rope.

"Radames, for the love of Egypt, stop them!" Radames's father yelled.

But, Radames brought the sword down, severing the rope, ignoring his father's demands.

"No!" his father yelled.

The soldier that had stood by his father ran away. Aida grabbed on to Radames's hand, preventing the boat from moving. She just had to get an answer from him.

"Let go," Radames said.

"Please, just tell me that you believe me," Aida begged.

"Aida, there will be more soldiers coming," Radames's expression was a mixture of sadness and panic. "If they find you, they will bury us alive. I don't care about being buried right now, but I don't want you to die."

"Radames," Aida said, desperately.

"LET GO OF MY DAMN ARM, WOMAN!" Radames yelled.

Aida let her hand fall from his wrist out of shock. She just stared at him with her jaw dropped. The boat moved a few feet away from Radames and she was out of reach. Aida climbed to the bow of the boat

Radames had never spoken to her like that before. _He doesn't believe me_, Aida thought. _He must really hate me if he yelled at me like that_. Aida felt tears springing to her eyes. She wanted to curl up in a ball at the bow of the boat and cry, but when she turned around, she was staring into the cold, unforgiving eyes of her father.

Amonasro looked angry and humiliated. Aida suddenly saw her behavior to her father's eyes. It was out of character for a woman with a strong exterior like hers. Not only did she act like a depressed, lovesick woman, she'd publicly expressed her love for the enemy. _I'm in trouble now_, Aida thought.

But, Amonasro turned away from her.

"Diallo, keep rowing until we're out of sight," he said. "And then I'll take the oars at nightfall."

"Yes, sire," Diallo replied.

"I'll take oars," Mereb said. "You don't have to do it tonight."

"No," Amonasro replied. "I need to be alone with my thoughts."

Aida buried her face in her hands. She thought that when she left Egypt, her troubles would be over. _But, I was wrong_, she thought. _My troubles are just beginning._

* * *

Radames watched as the boat disappeared down the Nile and breathed a sigh of relief. Aida was safe and nothing could harm her now.

"Radames, what have you done?" Zoser was the one who was panicking now.

"It's all over, father," Radames said, calmly, not bothering to turn around just yet. "When they come for me, they'll take you away, too."

Radames turned around to see his father's eyes widened in horror.

"No, that can't happen!" Zoser exclaimed. "Egypt needs me!"

"You're the one who tied our fates together," Radames said, turning back to face the Nile. "Like father, like son."

Radames turned back around. He wanted to be looking at his father when he said this.

"I think you should run," he said.

Zoser stared at Radames first angrily, then frightened. Then he jumped off the dock and ran north. As soon as he was out of sight, Radames heard voices. Out of panic, he jumped off the dock and ran under it and made sure he couldn't be seen. A few minutes later, he heard footsteps on the dock.

"He's gone," a voice said. "He and Zoser must've ran."

"I have men combing the city for them," a second voice said. "But, I don't believe we'll find them."

"Well, we have to keep trying," the first voice said. "Pharaoh wants them both alive."

"I don't believe the captain would to this," the second voice said. "Rafaat is always making up stories like this."

"I agree," the first voice said. "But, the Pharaoh believes him and that's all that matters now."

The footsteps faded away leaving Radames alone under the docks. They were goingto bury him alive. _They should_, Radames thought. _I helped the Nubian king escape and I fell in love with his daughter and then hurt Amneris._

Radames knew he'd hurt Aida as wellwhen he didn't answer her. All she wanted to hear was that he believed her. But, he didn't know. She looked so sincere. He wanted so badly to believe her. He _did_ believe her. So, why didn't he say it? _Because I was afraid of her hurting me_, Radames thought. He didn't know what to do now. He had only two options: sit and rot under the dock or return to Egypt and be buried alive.

"_How will this be_

_When all is said and done?_

_Will I know where I'm from?_

_Remember me_

_Where will I be?_

_I guess I'm on the run_

_And time is catching up_

_Behind me" _–Trapt

To Be Continued...

A/N: Yeah, I'm basing these chapters on my favorite songs. Chapter 2 is coming soon.


	2. My Sacrifice

Chapter 2: My Sacrifice

* * *

Radames dozed off after a while. When he awakened, night had fallen and someone was poking him. He looked at the stick and found himself staring Amneris……………his wife…………….in the face.

"How did you find me?" he asked, as she helped him out.

"I know all of your hiding places," Amneris answered as they climbed on to the dock. "I'm the only one who knows _everything _about you………………Well, I don't think I'm the only one."

Radames was about to ask her what she meant, but he stopped when he saw the look on her face. She knew.

"How did you find out?" he asked.

"I heard every word you and Aida said to each other last night in the garden," Amneris said.

Tears were starting to form in her eyes, but she blinked and they went away. Radames felt like scum.

"I'm so sorry," he said.

"How long has it been going on?" Amneris asked.

"One week," Radames replied.

They stood in silence.

"Did you ever love me?" Amneris asked.

"Amneris, I've loved you all my life," Radames said, gently touching her cheek.

Amneris steppedaway from himas if his touched burned her. "But, not like you love Aida," she said.

Radames didn't know what to say. She was right. He loved Amneris more like a sister than a friend. He loved Aida in a totally different way. But, he didn't want to say that to Amneris's face.

"We've figured out what brought on my father's illness," Amneris said. "You're father poisoned him."

Radames had never heard that before and he was shocked. He didn't know that Zoser was planning that. He thought that his plan was just to have him wed Amneris. _I guess father_ really _wanted me to take the throne_, Radames thought, bitterly.

"I didn't know!" Radames said, grabbing Amneris's shoulders. "I swear, Amneris, I didn't know!"

Amneris stepped backward. Her eyes were brimmed with tears. "Well, my father thinks that you did," she said. "And for that and your affair with Aida, they want to bury the both of you alive. If you come with me and deny everything my father might spare your life."

"No," Radames said.

"Radames, please," Amneris stepped forward and grabbed his wrist. "I don't want that to happen to you!"

"I can't spend the rest of my life living a lie," Radames said, turning his back toward her and staring at the Nile. "Every act of my life has been wrong. Being buried alive seems like the best punishment."

There was an awkward silence.

"Radames, don't turn your back to me," Amneris said.

Radames turned around.

"When my father dies, I am to be his successor," she said. "So, as my first act as Pharaoh, Radames, Son of Zoser, for your crimes, you are banished from Egyptian soil. If we find that you are still here when morning comes, you will be buried alive. Am I clear?"

Radames nodded.He suddenly saw a different Amneris. Instead of the shallow Amneris who was obsessed with fashion, he saw a more mature Amneris filled with wisdom.

"Good," she said.She turned and started to walk away.

"Amneris," Radames called.

She turned around and faced him.

"May the Gods be with you," he said.

Amneris nodded her thanks and then turned around. Radames remained isolated on the dock wondering where to go now. To the north was his father and whatever schemes he had up his sleeve. To the south was……………….Nubia.

Radames jumped off the dock and headed south and began his journey. The journey to Nubia by boat took three days. _Only the Gods know how long the journey will take on foot_, he thought.

* * *

The next night, Aida sat in her usual spot at the back of the boat. Mereb had rowed the entire day. She patiently waited until it was her turn. All day and night she'd been thinking about her behavior back at the docks in Egypt and how Radames hated her. To make matters worse, Amonasro hadn't said a word to her or looked at her in the past twenty-four hours.

"Mereb," Amonasro said, breaking her thoughts. "I'll take the oars tonight."

"Father, you took them last night," Aida said. "Why don't I-"

"I said I'll take the oars," Amonasro interrupted her. "But, I want you, Aida, to move to the front of the boat. I need to speak with you."

Aida moved up front tripping over Diallo and Mereb. She was sure that she was going to get an earful from her father, but he didn't say anything. After a while, Diallo and Mereb fell asleep andshe was starting to doze off herself untilher father finally spoke.

"I had never seen a more appalling display of weak and pathetic behavior from you," Amonasro said. "Or anyone for that matter."

"I'm sorry, father," Aida said. "I just had to-"

"Don't speak," Amonasro interrupted.

Aida closed her mouth. When her father gave an order to someone, they had to obey.

"I told you to cut that man from your heart," he continued. "Not only did you disobey me, you did it right before my eyes."

Aida felt a replyburning at the tip of her tongue to come out of her mouth, but she bit her lip keep her mouth shut.

"How do you justify this to yourself, Aida?" Amonasro asked.

"I love him," Aida said, softly so he couldn't hear. His question wasn't meant to be answered.

"You betrayed me and the Nubians who suffered from the hands of his shoulders," Amonasro said. "But, yesterday you acted like you couldn't care less. You put your feelings before your duties."

"What does it matter?" Aida exploded. "I'm not seeing him anymore. I lied tohim to help you, Diallo, and Mereb escape and he hates me for it. So, how could I have betrayed Nubia when I helped its king to escape?"

Amonasro turned around with cold eyes. Aida regretted what she said. She was afraid that her father would strike her, but he just stared at her.

"When we return to Nubia," Amonasro said. "We are going to act like none of this happened and _you _are going to forget that you ever met that man. But, when we get back, you _will _be punished for this. Am I clear?"

"Yes, father," Aida replied.

"Now, go back to your spot and sleep," Amonasro commanded. "You're taking the oars tomorrow."

Aida nodded and headed towards the back of the back of the boat and curled up in a little ball. She felt tears springing to her eyes. She betrayed Radames, Nubia, _and_ her father. Now, things would never be the same between herself and her father.

"Princess?"

Aida turned and found herself staring into Mereb's apprehensive face. He looked wide awake. _He must've heard the whole thing_, Aida thought.

"I don't want to talk about it now," Aida said.

"All right," Mereb turned over and faced away from her.

Aida turned towards the black water. Now, more than anything, she wanted to either be in Nubia or Egypt. Anywhere, but in this boat. Once again, her thoughts drifted back to Radames. His singing……………his kisses………..the safe feeling of his arms…………..his hurt expression when she left him at the docks of Egypt………..Tears flowed freely from Aida's eyes. _Oh, Radames,_ she thought. _I'm so sorry. I wish you were here._

* * *

"_When you are with me, I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice"_- Creed

* * *

To Be Continued…………….

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 3 is coming soon.**


	3. One Thing

Chapter 3: One Thing

Two days later…………..

* * *

"Princess, wake up!"

Aida opened her eyes to find Mereb shaking her arm. The sun was too bright so she squeezed them back shut. Again, Mereb started shaking her.

"Princess, wake up!" Mereb said, excitedly once again. "We're just about ready to dock!"

Aida sat up bolt right.

"What?" she said.

"We're home!" Mereb exclaimed.

_We passed the first cataract, _Aida thought. _I must've been asleep when we did._ She had her heart set on seeing it, but she brushed it aside and looked at her surroundings. This was Ikaita. She was home! Out of pure excitement, shehugged Mereb.

When they pulled into the dock, Aida saw a man spear-fishing. He looked up and then ran towards the village.

"THE KING IS BACK!" he shouted. "OUR KING HAS RETURNED WITH OUR PRINCESS!"

His shouts were followed by the talking of the Nubians who went to the dock to see them. Then, the buzzing evolved to cheers as they saw their king and princess pull into the dock. Aida suddenly forgot about the past four days events as the boat pulled into the dock. She was back where she belonged: with her people.

Diallo help Mereb out of the boatand then they bothhelped Aida and Amonasro together.

"AIDA!"

Aida looked behind the seven rows of people crowded around her to find who called her name. When she found the speaker, she started pushing her way through the crowd.

"Let the princess through!" someone yelled.

Immediately the crowds parted and Aida ran into the arms of her mother, Busara, who was crying tears of joy.

"Aida, my baby!" Busara cried. "I thought you'd be dead by now! I was so worried about you!"

"Mother, I can take care of myself," Aida said, pulling away.

"I know," Busara said. "You were trained well. Your father always had faith in your training. I do, too, actually. But, I'm your mother. I always worry about you."

Aida smiled. Busara _was _constantly worrying about her ever since she was a baby. She was always keeping her out of harm's way, even when she was old enough to take care of herself. Aida always found it annoying, but now, she missed it.

"Oh, mother, I missed you!" Aida exclaimed throwing her arms around her mother's neck again.

"AIDA!"

Aida looked over her mother's shoulder to see her sister, Kehinde, approaching. Aida broke away from Busara's grip to hug Kehinde.

"Ida, you're all right!" she exclaimed, using her baby name for "Aida". "I was so worried!"

_Like mother, like daughters,_ Aida thought. Kehinde and Aida were identicaltwins. Aida was older than Kehinde by two minutes, but Kehinde always acted like the older sister.

Suddenly she felt someone bump into her and Kehinde and felt two arms encircle around the two of them. Aida looked up into the face of her brother, Runako. Runako was two years younger than Aida and Kehinde, but he was ridiculously tall. He was even taller than their parents. He and Aida annoyed each other to the point where they would want to shove each other in the Nile and were constantly fighting, but he was always there for her whenever she needed him and it was the other way around.

"Where you worried about me, too?" Aida asked. "Or where you actually happy that I was gone?"

"I was worried about you, idiot," Rashid replied. "You may be annoying, but you're still my sister and I love you."

Aida smiled. "I missed both of you," she said, enveloping them both in a group hug. She felt someone tug at the hem of her dress. She looked down to find her youngest brother, Lutalo. Lutalo was seven years old and was the sweetest little boy.

"Lutalo!" Aida exclaimed. "I missed you so much! Have you grown?"

"I've grown two inches," Lutalo said, proudly. "And I have a muscle."

Lutalo flexed his arms to show off his supposed muscle. Aida chuckled and hugged her brother again. Despite the past events, she was happy to see her family. They were the bright spots in all the darkness.

After talking with her people, Aida walked along the outskirts of the village and found Amonasro and Busara standing alone with each other. Aida ducked behind a hut so they wouldn't see her and listened to their conversation.

"I didn't think I'd have a moment alone with you today," Busara said. "Let alone see you again."

"I know," Amonasro said. "I didn't think I'd see you again either."

"I'm so glad you're all right," Busara said, her voice breaking. "Because if you were executed and I lost you………."

Busara trailed off. Aida's eyes filled with tears. It just occurred to her that she almost lost him, too. Amonasro wrapped his arms around Busara.

"I'm here," he said. "And I'm never leaving you again. I never will."

Busara looked up and kissed her husband. Aida had never seen her parents express their love for each other before. It was very sweet and romantic. It didn't feel right watching them, so Aida left them alone and went back to her hut.

But, that night she couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about Radames. She hadn't thought about him all day, but now seeing her parents together only reminded her of what she had with him, how she betrayed him, and how she just left him behind. _Radames, I miss you_, Aida thought. Then, she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

It had been three days since Radames started his journey to Nubia, but he had a feeling that he hadn't gotten very far. Night had fallen and it was cold. He hadn't eaten in two days, but he wasn't hungry. Instead, he was thirsty. He had been walking all day and his feet hurt. _This will all be worth it when you see Aida,_ Radames reminded himself.

Radames laid down on the sand to sleep, but he couldn't sleep. A week ago, he'd captured a bunch of Nubian women and took them into slavery. Now, he was chasing one of his former captives, which he was in love with, but in all probability, didn't love him back.

What if Aida didn't want to see him anymore? What if when he arrived in Nubia she had him executed? For a second, Radames considered returning to Egypt and turning himself in and being buried alive, but he couldn't die without answers.

Radames needed to know if Aida really did love him or if she was lying. He hoped she didn't lie. He couldn't bear to think that he'd thrown himself towards her and made a fool out of himself just so she could save her father and then laugh once away from him. _Aida, when I see you, please tell me you weren't lying when you said that you love me_, Radame thought. _And please mean it_.

* * *

"_If I traded it all  
If I gave it all away for one thing  
Just for one thing  
If I sorted it out  
If I knew all about this one thing  
Wouldn't that be something_"- Finger Eleven

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 4 is coming soon.**


	4. Half Life

Chapter 4: Half-life

Four days later……………..

* * *

Radames felt like he was traveling slower every day. His legs were hurting so badly. He tripped and fell and yelled in pain as he felt his ankle twist. He tried to get up, but the pain was unbearable.

_What am I going to do now?_ Radames thought. He couldn't walk. The pain in his ankle was unbearable, but he couldn't stay put. What if someone was looking for him? Radames started at the Nile, wondering what to do next.

Then, suddenly it came clear to Radames: he could swim the Nile. It didn't matter what the state of his ankle was. The water would only heal the sprain. Radames crawled into the Nile.

After a while, Radames felt very tired. His arms felt as if they were going to fall off at any moment. Once again, he questioned himself on why he was even attempting this journey. It would most likely take seven months, maybe even a year. He couldn't exactly swim for a year. It would make him sick. Yes, the water wasn't tainted here, but Radames had forgotten the other areas of the Nile that actually were tainted.

Not for the first time, Radames considered turning around and swimming back to Egypt and turning himself in to be buried alive. But, the journey back to Egypt would take just as long as it did to get as far as he was now. _Besides, I'm almost halfway there_, Radames thought. _It would be foolish to turn back now. _Radames took one last look behind him (even though he lost sight of Egypt three days ago) and then kept pressing ahead.

* * *

Aida sat in her hut and hadn't risen from her bed since breakfast. She was supposed to be in the harvest fields with the other women, but if she went into the harvest fields, she would be socializing with the other women and she wasn't in the mood to socialize.

She'd spent the past three days in the harvest fields with the other women and they were always asking her about her stay in Egypt. How horrible were they treating her? How did she survive? She spent most of the afternoon avoiding any detail of Radames and Amneris. When they spoke out against the Egyptians, she would cringe andsurely the other women weresuspicious.

Aida wanted to be alone today. She just couldn't spend another day with those women. They all meant well, but she didn't want to spend another day talking about her stay in Egypt.

Aida needed to talk to someone about her situation with Radames. She wanted to talk to someone who understood her. Her mother would probably understand the most.

Busara wasn't really Nubian. She was originally Ethiopian. When her parents were her age, Ethiopia and Nubia were engaged in a war against each other. A Nubian warrior had captured Busara, but Amonasro had her released and it was love at first sight.

Since then, they were always sneaking off away from the battles to be together even though they were betraying their countries. After a while, Nubia and Ethiopia called a truce and formed an alliance. Three years afterwards, Amonasro and Busara were married, bringing joy to Ethiopia and Nubia.

_My mother is so lucky_, Aida thought, glumly. Suddenly, Busara entered her tent.

"Young lady, you should be ashamed of yourself," she said.

Aida at first thought that Busara was peeved because she wasn't in the harvest fields, but by the look on her face, Aida could tell that this wasn't even remotely near that matter.

"Mother, what are you talking about?" Aida asked.

"I'm talking about you and that Egyptian captain," Busara said, sharply.

"How did you-"

"Your father told me."

More guilt started weighing down on Aida's shoulders.

"Aida, he serves the enemy," Busara said, angrily. "No, I'm sorry, he _is _the enemy. He commanded the troops that captured _you_ and the other Nubians. You betrayed them, your father, and the rest of us and you made it public! How do you justify this to yourself, Aida?"

Aida knew that she shouldn't talk back to her, but she couldn't help herself this time.

"Mother, of all people, I thought you would understand," Aida said. She knew that she shouldn't talk back to her, but she couldn't help herself this time.

"Of all people, why would I understand?" Busara's voice was getting high pitched.

"Because of you and father," Aida said. "Have you not forgotten how you two met?"

Busara's shoulders tensed up and then went back down.

"That was different, Aida," Busara said.

"No, it wasn't!" Aida shouted. "And I didn't betray Nubia! I brought her king home!"

"Yes, it was different!" Busara shouted back. "Because if your father was caught with me, his consequences wouldn't be as bad as this Egyptian captain that you were involved with!"

"Consequences?" Aida repeated.

"Aida, what do we do with traitors?" Busara asked, lowering her voice.

"We banish them," Aida responded.

"Yes," Busara said. "However, do you know what Egypt does with their traitors?"

Aida tried to think if she heard what they do, but she couldn't think of anything.

"No," Aida admitted.

"They get buried _alive_," Busara said, slowly stretching out the word "alive." "But, this is only if they're caught."

"He wasn't caught," Aida protested.

"Aida, do you not remember a guard that ran off? Your father did."

Suddenly, a memory of that guard standing next to Radames's father entered her mind. It was the same guard that took Nehebka away to be executed when he actually came for Aida.

"How does he remember the guard?" Aida asked.

"You know your father," Busara answered. "He remembers every detail. And right after that Egyptian captain let you go, the guard ran off and most likely told his Pharaoh."

"So, he was most likely………" Aida trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence.

"-Buried alive," Busara finished. "Yes."

Aida stared straight ahead as images of the Nubian slaves digging a hole entered her mind…………………Soldiers bringing Radames to a tomb which filled up the hole………………Radames struggling to get free……………….Radames being thrown in the tomb…………………….Nubian slaves and soldiers covering up the tomb so Radames couldn't break free…………Radames being deprived of life and air……………….

"I got him killed," she whispered.

Tears filled her eyes. _This is all my fault_, she thought. She laid down on her stomach, buried her face into her blankets and cried. She felt Busara sit on the bed and rub her back.

"There, there," Busara said, softly. "Don't cry."

"But, this is all my fault!" Aida wailed. "If I had just listened to father and gotten in the boat, he would still be alive!"

"Daughter, you don't know that he's dead," Busara said.

"Yes, I do," Aida sobbed. "He's gone."

After hours of crying and many attempts to stop Aida to stop, Busara rose from the bed.

"I'm sorry, but I need to leave," Busara said. "Your father was expecting me an hour ago."

Aida nodded, flipping over on her side so she was staring at the wall.

"Aida, I wasn't supposed to comfort you," Busara said. "I was supposed to make you think about what you've done. Your father his still thinking of a punishment."

"Yes, mother," Aida said, through tears.

Busara walked towards the door and then turned around.

"Daughter, come out for dinner," Busara said.

"No, thank you, mother," Aida replied.

Busara finally walked out. Once again, the image of Radames rotting away in the tomb entered her mind again and he probably still hated her for lying to him.

"I'm sorry, Radames," Aida whispered out loud. "I never meant for this to happen to you."

* * *

"_Maybe, I need to see the daylight  
To leave behind this half-life  
Don't you see I'm breaking down  
Lately, something here don't feel right  
This is just a half-life  
Is there really no escape?  
No escape from time  
Of any kind_"- Duncan Sheik

* * *

To Be Continued………….

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 5 is coming soon.**


	5. Complicated

Chapter 5: Complicated

One week later…………..

* * *

Aida sat with Lutalo trying to teach him how to read with all the other children his age when Busara approached her.

"Your father wishes to speak with you," she said.

Lutalo stood up and started to walk away.

"Not you, Lutalo," Busara said. "Aida."

Aida sighed and stood up. She and her father hadn't spoken since their "heart-to-heart" on the boat. Now, she was dreading this meeting with her father. He waited outside his hut for her. His expression was blank.

"You wanted to speak with me, father?" Aida asked.

"Yes," Amonasro said, going into his hut. "Come."

Aida followed him inside. For a moment he just stood there staring at her with disapproval in his eyes. _Is this why he wanted to see me?_ Aida thought. _I understand, father. You're ashamed of me. You don't need to call me in here just to stare at me._

"You're starting to come about the age where your supposed to find a husband," Amonasro said.

"Yes," Aida replied.

"I just wanted to let you know that your mother and I are going to arrange an engagement once we find the right man," he said.

Aida was shocked. Her parents were arranging her marriage? They didn't want to do that _before_ she was taken to Egypt.

"Father, I thought that since you named me your successor that I was capable of finding my own husband," Aida argued.

"After your performance in Egypt, I don't think your capable of finding your own husband anymore," Amonasro said.

"Father, I lied to him so he'd have a boat waiting for me to escape," Aida said. "I helped you, Mereb, and Diallo escape. Isn't that enough?"

"I'm not discussing this any further," Amonasro's voice was harsh. "You proved yourself uncapable to be my successor. When the time comes for me to leave this Earth, I want to die knowing that if you fail, there will be someone to fix what you destroy."

Aida stood there dumbfounded. Her father didn't believe in her anymore and all becauseshe madeone mistake.

"What are you saying?" Aida asked. "You don't trust me anymore?"

"I don't know if I do, Aida," Amonasro said turning his back to her. "You may leave now."

"Father, I-"

"I said leave!"

Aida turned around and walked out of the hut and went back to Busara, who was with all Lutalo and the other children.

"Is your meeting finished?" Busara asked.

"Yes," Aida said. "Thank you for working with them."

"Your welcome," Busara answered.

She stood up leaving Aida alone with Lutalo and the other children.

"What did father want to talk to you about?" Lutalo asked.

"Grown-up things," Aida answered. "Nothing you would understand now."

Aida tried to focus on helping Lutalo, but she couldn't stop thinking about her father. He thought she would lead Nubia to ruin after what happened with Radames. _But, I won't,_ Aida thought. _I haven't changed. It was one incident._

"Why are you crying?" Lutalo asked.

"I'm not crying," Aida said.

"You have tears coming down your face."

Aida wiped her eyes.

"Was father mean?" Lutalo asked.

"No, he's never mean," Aida answered. "He can be a little harsh, but in the end it always makes us stronger."

_I have to remember that_, Aida thought. Amonasro was always tough with her, but in the end, it only made her stronger. It was his way of showing her that he had faith in her. _But, this time he doesn't_, she thought. _He thinks I'm going to wipe out an entire country. I probably will. After all, I got someone killed._

Once again that brought her back to Radames. She couldn't stop thinking about him. She had everything she wanted with him and then she left him and got him killed. _Why did I have to do that?_ Aida thought. _Why couldn't I just get in the boat and leave? More importantly, why did I have to fall in love with him?_

* * *

The waters were getting treacherous. They were throwing Radames from rock to rock. Finally, when it was dark, he found some calm water and crawled on shore and laid down on the sand. Every muscle in his body ached. He didn't even know they were hurting until he stopped swimming.

As he stared up at the stars his thoughts wandered back to when he first left. He felt so guilty about betraying Amneris and the rest of Egypt. _How could I do that?_ He thought. _How could I just destroy everything that was planned for a woman I barely knew?_

But then he remembered, this was part of his father's sinister plot to dominate Egypt. It was a good thing to break it off. In the end, if he'd married Amneris and if Aida stayed, he would only end up making things worse by having an affair with Aida behind Amneris's back. _It's a good thing I left,_ Radames thought. It was better this way.

But, Radames still thought he should've been rotting away under the sands of Egypt. He still betrayed everyone by letting Aida and the Nubian King escape. _But, I had to_, Radames thought. _I love her_. If he wasn't her father, he would've caught the king and had him executed on the spot.

But, instead, because he wanted Aida to be safe, he shoved her in the boat and let her go. Now, more than ever, he was determined to reach Nubia alive.

* * *

"_It shouldn't be so complicated  
Cause I've been looking for this for so, so long  
And I can't believe that many things are overrated  
So I will follow you down_"- Submersed

* * *

To Be Continued……

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 6 is coming soon.**


	6. Away from Me

Chapter 6: Away From Me

* * *

_Radames walked down to the docks late that night. All of Egypt was asleep now. That was the reason he came out in the first place, he wanted to be alone to think about things. But, when he stopped at the docks, he found a better sight._

_Aida was standing at the dock where they'd last seen each other, wearing the black dress he'd last seen her in. She was staring out at the water. She was staring at the moon reflecting off of the Nile. Radames stood at the other end of the dock, not wanting to disturb her, but she heard him. When she turned around and saw him, she smiled._

"_I knew you'd be here," she said._

_Radames walked up next to Aida and stared at the water just as she was. Suddenly, the moon's reflection changed and in its place was the image of the Nubian king, Mereb, and the slave whose name he couldn't place all sitting in a boat. Then suddenly, the image vanished and the boat and its passengers were tied to the docks._

"_I need your help," Aida said, getting in the boat. "I need to help my father."_

_Radames wanted to, but he didn't know if he should. What if someone was watching?_

_"Radames, if you love me, then you'll help me," Aida said more firmly. "Do you love me?"_

_"Yes," Radames answered automatically._

_"Then, please, cut the rope," Aida said, desperately._

_There was a sword lying at his feet. He stared at it, uncertainly._

_"Don't worry," Aida said. "No one's watching."_

_Radames rose the sword high above the rope and then brought it down severing it. Then the boat slowly moved away from the dark. Suddenly, he heard a gasp behind him. He turned around to find Amneris, Pharaoh, and the rest of Egypt behind him. They'd seen the whole thing._

_"You traitor!" a soldier yelled angrily._

_"Radames, how could you do this?" Pharaoh cried._

_"I thought I could trust you,"Amneris said, tearfully._

_"TRAITOR!" the crowd chorused. "TRAITOR! TRAITOR! TRAITOR!"_

_They were moving forward, pushing Radames to the end of the dock. He struggled to keep his balance._

_"Radames!"_

_Radames looked behind him and saw an image of Aida staring back at him. She was talking to him!_

_"Radames, jump in the water," she said._

_"I can't!" Radames shouted._

_"Yes, you can!" Aida said. "Trust me."_

_Radames looked at the angry crowd and then jumped into the Nile. The waters were violent and tossed him around until he was sure he was going to drown when ten seconds later, he found himself washed on shore. _

_"Are you all right?" _

_Radames looked to his right to find Aida at his side. He looked at the water and then back at her._

_"Yes, I'm fine, I think," Radames replied._

_"Good," Aida said._

_Radames looked at his surroundings. It looked very familiar, but he couldn't place where he was._

_"Where are we?" he asked._

_"We're at the First Cataract," Aida answered._

_Radames looked up the Nile to see if the angry crowd that had pushed him to the edge of the dock was coming down._

_"No one's following you," Aida said as if she read his mind. "We're free."_

_Radames didn't respond, but he was happy now. No one was looking for him, so now he could live his life the way he wanted with Aida. He grabbed her hand and leaned in to kiss her………._

_Suddenly something that felt like someone's hand came out of the Nile and grabbed his ankle and brought him into the ground and started pulling him toward the water._

_"HELP ME!" he yelled._

_Aida grabbed on to his hand and tried to pull him out, but thething thatwas grabbing his ankle had a strong grip. Radames gripped Aida's hand tighter for dear life, knowing that his grip was turning her ebony skin white. Her hand slowly slipped from his._

_"NO!" Aida cried, trying to tighten her grip on Radames. But, she couldn't save him. The hand pulled him from her grip and dragged him deeper and deeper under the Nile._

Radames sat up in a cold sweat. He looked at his surroundings. The sun was just starting to rise. _It was just a dream_, he thought. But, still, he couldn't shake the feeling of terror off of him.

Now he didn't even want to swim the Nile. Next to him was a long staff-like stick. Radames grabbed it and then stood up and leaned on it and started walking. His ankle still hurt, but it didn't hurt him so much to walk. Having to desire to go back to sleep, Radames continued onward with his journey.

* * *

_Aida slipped out of her hut and walked along the shore of the Nile. A light breeze picked up, but it cut through her like a knife and she grew unbelievably cold. She rubbed her arms to keep herself warm, but failed miserably._

_Aida felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around to see Radames. She was confused, yet happy to see him._

_"Are you cold?" he asked._

_Aida nodded and Radames held out a blanket. Aida smiled and draped it around her shoulders._

_"Thank you," she said._

_Radames nodded in return. Suddenly, Aida was confused. What was he doing here? Wasn't he back in Egypt?_

_"What are doing here?" Aida asked. "What happened to you?" _

_"What do you mean?" he asked back._

_"I mean, what happened after I left you?"_

_"Come with me."_

_Radames took her by the hand and lead her up the shore of the Nile, not too far away from the village. When they stopped, they were at the docks of Egypt where she'd last seen him. Another Radames stood before them, staring at the water. The Radames standing next to Aida dropped her hand._

_"Radames, what-" Aida began._

_Radames put his finger to his lips to shush her. "Don't ask any questions. Just watch."_

_Two guards walked on to the dock and shackled Radames and took him away. Suddenly the scenery changed into a burial ground with two soldiers pushing Radames forward. _

_"This took place about three minutes after you left," Radames said._

_Finally, the soldiers removed the shackles and forced Radames into the tomb. Then, the soldiers covered up the tomb, creating a mountain of sand so that Radames was sure to get out. Aida gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. He really _was _dead!_

_"You're………dead!" Aida said, turning to the Radames standing next to her. _

_"I think you should see something else," Radames said, grabbing her by the shoulders and turning her around._

_Aida's eyes widened at what she saw. In front of her was her village. Egyptians in red marched in taking crying and screaming Nubians including Aida herself and brutally killing them._

"_What is this?" Aida asked. _

"This is what will happen in about ten years," Radames replied.

Aida turned to Radames. "Is this your doing?" she asked.

"How can I?" Radames responded. "I'm dead."

"Then who's doing isthis?" Aida asked.

"I don't know," Radames replied.

Aida watched in horror as an image of herself was brought forward and killed and brutallity beaten to death. Once she was dead, an older lookingLutalo was brought forward.

"STOP!" Aida cried, covering her eyes and turned around. "I CAN'T WATCH ANYMORE!"

As if on command, the image faded away and Aida and Radames were back where they'd started.

"Why did all this happen?" Aida asked.

"You spun a web of lies," Radames said. "You told me you loved me, but you lied. You did this in front of your father. So, he decided to name a weaker ruler than yourselfhis successorwhen he passed on and this ruler didn't do justice to help. Theyweakening your country and makingit vulnerable to Egypt. And you also got me killed. At this moment I'm rotting away in a tomb burried underneath the sand."

What have I done? _Aida thought. _I told one lie and it's going to destroy everything! _She sunk to the ground and cried._ _She needed to do something, anything to make sure things would be all right._

_"There has to be something I can do," Aida whispered._

_"No," Radames said, in a more comforting tone. "There's nothing you can do."_

Well, there's one thing I can do_, Aida thought. _Apologize and tell the truth.

_"I'm so sorry," she said, tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry I lied to you. You have to understand, I was only trying to help my people. It tore me apart to have to deceive you like that. I loved you, Radames, and I still do."_

_Aida wiped the tears from her eyes and sighed._

_"There's nothing more to say except, I'm sorry," she finished. "I just wish you believed me."_

_Radames sat down on the ground across from her and cupped her chin in his hand and moved her head so she was looking at him._

_"I do," he replied. "I always have."_

_Aida felt more tears springing to her eyes, but she blinked them back. She didn't want to cry anymore. Aida moved towards Radames and rested her head on his shoulder. He encircled his arms around her. _

_After a while he lifted her head up and pressed his lips to hers in a sweet, long kiss. Finally, Aida had everything she wanted back. Radames was here and he wasn't leaving her._

_When they pulled away, Aida reached out to touch his cheek, but her hand went right through it. She moved her hand back and forth through Radames's face. It was like trying to embrace mist. She started to panic. What was happening?_

_"Good-bye," Radames whispered._

_And then he was gone._

_"NO!" Aida screamed. "DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

_  
_"Aida, wake up!"

Aida opened her eyes and found that she was staring Kehinde in the face.

"What's happening?" Aida asked.

"You were crying and screaming," Kehinde said. "It woke me up."

Aida rolled on to her back and covered her eyes with her hand.

"I'm so sorry," she said.

"Are you all right?" Kehinde asked.

"I'm fine," Aida answered. "I just had a bad dream."

Kehinde nodded. "If you need anyone, I'm right next to you," she said.

With that, she stood up and went to the doorway of Aida's hut and then turned around.

"Goodnight, 'Ida," Kehinde said, using her baby name for Aida.

"Goodnight, 'Hinde," Aida replied, using her's for Kehinde.

Kehinde smiled and then left the hut, leaving Aida alone. Kehinde was an understanding person. She acted like the older sister, even though she was younger by two minutes and Aida always appreciated her.

Suddenly, the elements of her dream came back to her. Radames was dead and he was never coming back. Aida buried her face in her blankets and quietly sobbed. _Radames, why you?_ She thought. _There are people on the planet who deserve your fate more than you do. Why did this have to happen to you?_

* * *

"_I've woken now to find myself_

_In the shadows of all I have created_

_I'm longing to be lost in you_

_Away from this place I have made_

_Won't you take me away from me?" _- Evanescence

* * *

To Be Continued………..

* * *

A/N: Chapter 7 is coming soon. 


	7. Darkness

Chapter 7: Darkness

Two weeks and three days later……………………

* * *

Aida sat down by the Nile that morning as the sun rose and inhaled the cool morning air. She needed to clear her mind and try to stop thinking about Radames and everything else that happened in Egypt. She was supposed to pretend she never even knew him. He was just her captor. _My captor who I fell in love with and got killed,_ she thought.

"You couldn't sleep either?"

Aida turned around to find Kehinde standing over her.

"No," Aida replied.

"Nightmares?" Kehinde asked.

"Something like that," Aida answered.

She turned her gaze back at the Nile.

"I'll go since you clearly want to be alone," Kehinde said.

"No, don't," Aida said. "Stay. I haven't had a chance to talk to you since I returned."

Kehinde sat down next to her.

"What's been going on since I left?" Aida asked. "Are you still trying to convince mother and father to let you be a warrior?"

"No, I gave up that argument," Kehinde said. "I'm actually training to be a midwife."

"Really?" Aida said. "That's great!"

"It is," Kehinde said, smiling. "Want to know something else?"

"Yes," Aida said.

"Do you remember Malaika?"

"The girl who Runako is hopelessly in love with, but is too shy to talk to?"

"Well, he's not too shy anymore."

"You mean, they're seeing each other?"

"Yes."

"I can't believe it! Our little Runako has finally grown up."

The two women chuckled. Everything was back to normal now. _At least between Kehinde and I_, Aida thought. It was as if she was never kidnapped and never even knew Radames existed. In fact, the morning before she, Nehebka, and the other women went to see Egypt, she and Kehinde were sitting just as they were now at this exact time. It was as if they were picking up where they left off.

"What about you?" Aida asked. "Are you seeing anyone?"

"No," Kehinde said.

"Is there anyone you have your eye on right now?"

"W-ell, there is someone…………………"

Kehinde trailed off.

"Who is it?" Aida prompted.

"I don't want to say," Kehinde said.

"'Hinde, tell me," Aida urged her, playfully.

"It's embarrassing," Kehinde said.

"Good-morning, Princess," a voice said. "Or should I say, Princesses."

Aida turned to find Mereb standing next to them.

"Actually," Kehinde said, her voice becoming soft and shy. "I'm not technically _the_ princess. Aida is."

"You seem like a princess to me," Mereb said.

Kehinde shyly turned away from Mereb.

"What are you doing up so early?" Aida asked.

"I could ask you the same question, Princess," Mereb retorted.

"Kehinde and I couldn't sleep," Aida replied. "What about you?"

"I had something to take care of," Mereb said. "I'm just going back to sleep now."

"Well, sweet dreams, Mereb," Aida said, politely.

Mereb bowed and then walked away. Aida turned toward Kehinde who had a little bit of pink in her cheeks. Suddenly, Aida figured out who Kehinde fancied.

"Mereb?" Aida asked. "You're keen on Mereb?"

"Shh!" Kehinde said, pressing her finger to her lips. "Yes."

"When did this infatuation start?" Aida asked.

"Well, I met him when you and father came back," Kehinde said. "And I've observed him and how he treats people and I've had a few conversations with him. He's different from all the other men here."

"How?" Aida asked.

"I don't know," Kehinde said. "You know what it's like to fall in love with someone. You don't know why you've fallen for them, but you have. You understand, don't you?"

_More than you know_, Aida thought. When she met Radames, he was a selfish sadist who only wanted to invade other lands and call them his own. Yet, she'd fallen for him and he turned into a different person than the egotistic, heartless monster she thought he was. He turned out to be sweet, kind, and…………._Stop! _Aida thought. _I have to stop thinking about this!_

"He comes down here every morning, you know," Kehinde said. "I don't know what he does, though."

"You spy on him?" Aida asked.

"No!" Kehinde said, turning her gaze back to the water. "Ever since you and Nehebka got kidnapped, I've always woken up early in the morning thinking the Egyptians are going to take the rest of our family away or that they might execute you and father. Coming here early in the morning has become a habit ever since."

_Please, don't ask me about Egypt,_ Aida begged, silently. _Please, just keep talking about Mereb so that I don't have to think about it. Talk about Runako and Malaika. Talk about the weather! But, don't talk about anything have to do with Egypt!_

"Speaking of Nehebka," Kehinde said, turning her head towards Aida. "How is she?"

Aida didn't want to tell her. She, Kehinde, and Nehebka were really close. Nehebka was like a third sister. If Kehinde found out what happened, she would go crazy. _But, I can't lie and say she's all right_, Aida thought.

"She's dead," Aida replied, solemnly.

"What?" Kehinde shrieked.

"Shh!" Aida said. "You'll wake everyone up!"

"How? When?" Kehinde asked.

"The night before we left, she was executed," Aida said.

"Why?" Kehinde asked.

"They came for me," Aida answered, her lip quivering. "Nehebka sacrificed herself so I would live."

Aida felt a tear slip down her cheek. Kehinde took her in her arms and they both cried for the loss of her friend. _First Nehebka, then Radames,_ Aida thought. _Who am I going to have killed next? Mother? Father? Kehinde? Mereb? An innocent little boy?_

"It's all my fault," Aida cried aloud.

"No it's not," Kehinde said, through tears. "Those Egyptians will kill anyone just so they can have our land and name it their own."

Aida felt her stomach twist in pain at the mention of them. Yes, their Pharaoh and the other citizens' behavior was savage, but not Radames's or Amneris's.

"They don't care about anyone, but themselves," Kehinde continued, her voice suddenly filled with rage. "They'll just brutally kill anyone and anything in their paths and-"

"Not all of them are like that," Aida interrupted, removing herself from Kehinde's embrace and wiping her eyes.

"Really?" Kehinde asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "And have you had the pleasure of meeting anyone like that?"

"Yes, I have."

"Who?"

Aida was about to tell her about Radames, but then bit her tongue. She suddenly remembered Amneris. Amneris was the polar opposite of Aida. She was obsessed with fashions and shallow things and seemed kind of stupid. The only reason she'd kept Aida as a handmaid was because Aida "knew her fabrics."

But, although they were different, they were also the same. They had responsibilities to be a good leader to their people and were both overwhelmed by it. They understood each other and could talk about anything with each other. _More like Amneris could talk to _me _about anything_, Aida thought. _I couldn't tell her anything because I had to keep my identity a secret and _that_ turned out well._

"I was a handmaiden for the princess," Aida said. "The Egyptian captain 'gave' me to her as a present. She was actually quite nice. She's going through the same things I'm going through now. She-"

"Wait," Kehinde interrupted her. "The Egyptian captain 'gave' you to her? Like you were some object?"

"Yes," Aida said, quietly.

"I have never heard of something more miserable, beastly, low-life, and disgusting in my life," Kehinde said. "Who does that man think he is just 'giving' people away as if they were items? He should be killed!"

_He did get killed,_ Aida thought. _Because of me._ She felt fresh tears forming in her eyes. She knew she couldn't blink them back. She needed to get away. She needed to be alone.

"Excuse me," Aida said, getting up.

"Aida, I'm sorry," Kehinde said, grabbing her wrist. "Did I upset you?"

"No, it's not you," Aida said, yanking her wrist free. "I just need to be alone."

She ran down the shore of the Nile where she was sure that Kehinde couldn't see her and then sunk to her knees and cried hysterically. She missed Radames terribly; his kisses, his songs, his voice, his face……………_STOP IT!_ A voice in her head screamed. _YOU'RE MAKING IT WORSE!_

But, Aida couldn't help it. She felt so torn up inside. She couldn't go on the rest of her life pretending she never even saw his face. Radames was the love of her life and she got him killed. She reached inside her dress and pulled out the amulet that she kept hidden from everyone and studied it's beauty. _Some times I wish Inever even spoke to him after I walked off that barge_, she thought. _Then trying to live without him would be so much easier._

* * *

Radames leaned against a nearby tree to rest a little while. His ankle was killing him. He hadn't eaten or drank anything in two weeks. When he was swimming two weeks ago, he kept getting caught in the rapids and was repeatedly thrown against the rocks. Bruises and cuts were resulted from this and they were hurting him right now.

He took a look at his surroundings. The Nile was a bright shade of blue. In Egypt, it was greenish-brown. The sun shined different here, too. In Egypt it was scorching hot. Here the sun glistened on the water and wasn't so hot.

Radames suddenly recognized where he was: The First Cataract. _I'm close!_ Radames thought. If he kept walking throughout the whole night, he would be at Ikaita by dawn.

He remembered three weeks ago after the banquet how he and Aida talked about. All the plans they made to come here. _I never thought I would come back again,_ he thought. _And neither did Aida._

Radames suddenly felt a pang of longing. He missed Aida. More than ever he wanted her to be standing there with him. He immediately felt foolish for missing her. He would be seeing her tomorrow morning. But, as he looked at his cuts and bruises and felt his stomach gurgling from lack of food and felt how dry his mouth was, he knew that there was some chance that he wouldn't make it to Nubia alive.

* * *

"_Darkness cover me  
Deny everything  
Slowly walk away  
To breathe again  
On my own_" – Disturbed

* * *

To Be Continued………………

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 8 is coming soon.**


	8. Save Me

Chapter 8: Save Me

* * *

Late that night, Radames felt something sharp roughly scrape against his side as he was walking. His stick had broken earlier and he was leaning on it, partly because he wanted to most of his weight off his right foot, partly because he was staggering from lack of food, and partly because he felt dizzy from dehydration. The stick must've been sharp because when he touched where the stick left its mark, he felt blood.

Suddenly, his father appeared in his path. Radames tried to move around him, but Zoser moved when he did.

"Get out of my way, old man," Radames said.

Zoser didn't respond. Radames rubbed his eyes and Zoser vanished. Radames shook his head. _It was just a hallucination,_ he thought.

Tired and out if breath, Radames laid down on the ground and stared at the stars, which were spinning out of control. He dug his fingers beneath the sand as if to steady the spinning. _Stop! Stop!_ Radames thought. But, that just made everything spin faster and faster out of control……………………….

* * *

At the same time this was happening, Aida came back to the Nile and took her amulet out of her dress and stared at it. She remembered when Radames had given it to her. It was his, but he'd given it to her because he wanted her to sleep in the palace so she'd be safe. She'd muttered under her breath that she loved him and he'd heard her.

He believed her then, but she would never know if he believed her now. She felt a tear trickle down her cheek, but then quickly wiped it away. _How many times am I going to cry?_ She thought.

"Another sleepless night, Princess?"

Aida turned around to find Mereb standing behind her. She nodded in response and then turned her gaze back to the water.

"Mind if I sit with you?" he asked.

"No," Aida replied. "And please stop calling me Princess."

She hid the amulet back in her dress. Mereb sighed and sat down next to her looking solemn and staring out at the Nile.

"Are you all right, Mereb?" Aida asked.

"Nubia's beautiful," Mereb said.

"Yes, it is," Aida agreed.

"I never thought I'd come back," Mereb said.

"Neither did I."

"I wish Nehebka could've seen it."

"Me, too."

Mereb sighed. "I don't think you know this, but she was my cousin," he said.

"She was?"

Mereb nodded solemnly.

"Oh, Mereb, I'm so sorry," Aida said. "I didn't know."

"I come here this time of day to grieve," Mereb continued. "It's the only time I get to be alone."

"I know," Aida said. "I grieve, too."

It was Mereb's turn to face Aida.

"Radames is dead," she said, answering the question she knew he was going to ask.

"Is he really?" Mereb asked.

"I don't know," Aida admitted. "But, I'm sure that he was caught and that they buried him alive."

The tears she'd been trying to hold back suddenly flowed down her cheeks.

"Radames and Nehebka are dead because of me," she continued, her voice wavering. "My father doesn't trust me anymore. He wants to pick a husband for me because he thinks that I'm going to destroy Nubia. He's right. I betrayed my father and two people are dead because of me."

Mereb wrapped his arms around Aida and comforted her as she cried on his shoulder. The same thoughts she'd been having for weeks flooded over her. Finally, after a while, Mereb held her at arm's length.

"Remember, Aida," he said. "If you need anyone to talk to about all this, I'm here."

"Thank you," Aida said.

"Now, you should go get some sleep," Mereb said.

Aida nodded as they both stood up and walked back to the village. _It's nice to know I have someone to confide in_, she thought. Suddenly, her thoughts were broken when Mereb tripped over something and fell. Aida immediately rushed to his side.

"Are you all right?" Aida asked.

"_I _am," Mereb said. "But I don't think _he_ is."

He jerked his head behind him and Aida looked in that direction and her breath got caught in her throat. Behind Mereb, lying on the ground was….

"Radames!" Aida exclaimed.

He was covered in bruises and hisside was bleeding. She rushed to Radames's side and shook him.

"Radames, can you hear me?" she said, in a loud clear voice.

Mereb grabbed his wrist and pressed two fingers to it.

"He's alive," Mereb said. "He has a pulse."

Aida wrapped her arms around him and tried to pick him up.

"Mereb, can you grab his ankles?" Aida asked. "We have to get him to my hut."

* * *

"_I can't let go  
I don't want you to know  
I've been down so long  
Could you save me  
I'll fight my way  
Just to hear you say  
If I go up in flames  
Could you save me_" – American Hi-fi

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 9 is coming soon and it _will _be longer.**


	9. Stranded

Chapter 9: Stranded

* * *

When Radames opened his eyes he didn't know where he was. It was dark with the exception of a torch in the corner and a little bit of sunlight coming through the doorway of the hut he was in. _Hut?_ Radames thought. _What am I doing in a hut? Where am I?_ _I'm dreaming. When I wake up, I'm going to be where I was this morning._ He closed his eyes again.

A few minutes later, he felt something pricking his hip. He would've sat up from where he was lying down, but he was too weak. His eyes flew open to find an ebony-skinned hand using a needle to stitch the cut in his side. His gaze traveled up the arm of the hand and suddenly came face-to-face with………

"Aida?" he whispered.

Aida smiled at him. Was this another hallucination? _If it is, then my mind is playing a cruel trick on me_, Radames thought. He rubbed his eyes, but Aida was still there stitching his side.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Confused," Radames answered. "Where am I?"

"You're in Nubia," she said.

_Well, she must be real because hallucinations don't talk back,_ Radames thought.

"I know what country I'm in. Where in Nubia am I?"

"You're in Ikaita."

Radames took another look at his surroundings. Next to him on the floor was a bunch of blankets that looked slept in.

"Do you sleep here?" he asked.

Aida nodded as she brought her attention back to stitching his hip.

"Do you share this with any of your family?" Radames asked. _Or do you live here alone because I killed or captured half of them?_ He added silently.

"No, it's just me," Aida answered. "The rest of my family have huts of their own with the exception of my little brother. He sleeps with my parents. Hold still."

Radames didn't look at what she was doing, but it hurt. He winced from the pain. Within seconds a cold cloth was pressed to his side easing the dull pain caused by the needle.

"There," Aida said. "That's taken care of."

She took the blanket off his left foot and examined it.

"What are you doing?" Radames asked.

"I'm seeing if you have anymore wounds," Aida answered.

"I sprained it," he said.

Aida touched his ankle in random places and in every place she merely laid her fingernail on, shooting pains went throughout his body.

"Ow!" Radames cringed.

"You have to rest until it heals, but you can't stay in my hut," Aida said. "Mereb and I set up a shelter a few feet away, so before everyone else wakes up, I have to get you down there, do you need any help walking?"

He could see that she felt guilty about lying to him. But, why was she taking care of him? Did she actually love and care about him or was she trying to kill her guilt?

"I can do this myself," he responded.

But, the moment he put his foot to the floor, another pain went straight from his ankle up to his head. Again he grimaced. Aida put his arm around her shoulder and helped him to a well-hidden area where a tent was waiting for him. She took him inside the tent where a bed was made for him.

"Have you eaten or drank anything?" she asked.

"Not in a few weeks," Radames answered.

Aida left the tent and then momentarily returned with some bread and water.

"Everyone is starting to wake up now," she said. "I'll be back tonight."

Then she slipped out of the tent leaving Radames alone. He wanted to be angry with her for lying to him about her identity, but he couldn't bring himself to feel that way. He'd missed her too much. Now he was left alone to do nothing but eat what she'd given him and wait for her to come back.

* * *

"Good-night, mother," Aida said that night, smuggling some food under her dress.

"Why do you have all that food with you?" Busara asked.

"In case I wake up hungry in the middle of the night," Aida lied.

"It will only spoil," Busara argued.

"Mother, trust me, I'm going to eat it," Aida said, a little more sharply than she intended to.

Her mother back away as if hurt. "All right," she said. "I'm sorry. Good-night."

"Good-night," Aida replied, disappearing into her hut.

After waiting a few moments, when she was sure everyone was asleep, she slipped out of her hut with the food, two basins of water (one with a sea sponge in it), and went to Radames's tent. When she went inside, she found him staring through the ceiling of the tent at the stars. She was so happy that he wasn't dead and even more ecstatic that he was here. But, as happy as she was, she was also afraid that he hated her and would snap at her any minute.

"Radames," she said to get his attention.

He turned his head in response to his name. His face bore no expression.

"I brought you some more food," Aida said.

Aida handed Radames a bowl of stew and a basin of water. He stared at the stew quizzically and then ate a little bit of it.

"This is good," he commented. "What is this?"

"_Doro Wat_," Aida answered.

"What?" Radames looked confused.

"Spicy chicken stew," she translated for him.

Radames nodded and continued to eat while Aida looked at his upper body through his beige shirt, which to her horror had turned black and blue.

"Why do you have so many bruises?" Aida asked.

"I swam half the way here and I hit a few rocks on the way," Radames responded between bites.

Aidatook Radames's sprainedd ankle and wrapped the cloth around it making a brace. While Radames practically inhaled his food and drained his water, Aida's mind reeled with questions. What was Radames doing in Nubia in the first place? Did Amneris find out about them? Did the Pharaoh? Was he running away from being buried alive?

"Can I ask you something?" Aida asked.

Radames nodded in response.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "I mean, when I left you were married and you had to accept your duty as Pharaoh. What changed?"

Radames set the bowl aside. "I was banished," he replied. "My father ran away and as soon as the guards came, I hid from them. Then, Amneris found me and told me she was going to be her father's successor and she was going to abolish the law that all traitors must be buried alive."

"So, what happened next?" Aida asked.

"She knew," Radames answered.

"What?" Aida's eyes widened.

"She heard us talking in the garden," he said.

Aida felt horrible. Amneris was her friend. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt her.

"So, rather than have me buried alive," he continued. "She banished me."

"I'm sorry," Aida said. "But, why did you come _here_?"

"I wanted to see you," Radames said.

"After the way I lied to you, why would you want to see me?"

Radames moved closer to Aida. "I wanted to apologize for the way I yelled at you that day," he said. "I didn't want anything to happen to you, so I tried to drive you away."

Aida's heart soared. He still loved her. He didn't hate her at all even after the way she lied to him.

"I love you so much," Aida said. "And I'm really glad you're here."

"Me, too," Radames said.

He cupped his hand under chin and kissed her. Aida felt like she wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. His kisses were better than she remembered.

"I missed that," she said when he pulled away.

"So did I," he replied.

* * *

"_If it's coming over you  
Like it's coming over me  
I'm crashing like a tidal wave  
That drags me out to the sea  
And I wanna be with you  
And you wanna be with me  
I'm crashing like a tidal wave  
And I don't wanna be  
Stranded, stranded, stranded, stranded"-_ Plumb

* * *

To Be Continued………

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 10 will be less cheesy.**


	10. Vindicated

Chapter 10: Vindicated

One month later……….

* * *

Aida felt as if she was walking on air when she woke up that morning. Radames was here and life was slightly bearable. Many would think she was betraying Nubia by helping Radames, but he was banished. He was no longer a citizen of Egypt. Maybe if enough time passed, he would have a chance to redeem himself as soon as she thought of one.

"Ida, you look different this morning," Kehinde said, during breakfast.

"How so?" Aida asked.

"Well, ever since you came back you've seemed sort of………….." Kehinde trailed off.

"'Sort of?'" Aida prompted.

"Depressed," Kehinde finished. "But, for the pastmonth you've been happy. You look like the old you. What happened?"

"I don't know," Aida replied. "I've just been having an easy month."

"Good morning ladies," Busara approached them.

"Good morning, mother," Kehinde and Aida replied in unison.

"Mother, doesn't Aida look good this morning?" Kehinde asked.

"Yes," Busara said, cupping her hand under Aida's chin. "She's starting to look like my little Aida again."

"That's what Hinde said," Aida said.

"Anyway," Busara said. "Aida, your father would like a word with you."

Aida sighed. The last thing she wanted to have was another fight with her father about what happened in Egypt. But, she put her food down and walked to her father, who was sitting by the campfire.

"You wanted to speak with me father?" Aida asked.

"Yes," Amonasro replied, getting up. "Come with me."

Aida followed him inside the tent. When they entered, they stood in silence. There was more silence as Amonasro circled Aida like a vulture. _Did he want me to come in here just so he could stare at me disapprovingly?_ She thought.

"An Egyptian message came the other day and said that their Pharaoh requested a meeting with us," Amonasro said.

"What does this have to do with me?" Aida asked.

"If you can handle this meeting with the Pharaoh," he continued. "Then I will reconsider arranging an engagement for you."

_He's giving me a chance to redeem myself,_ Aida thought, happily. _I'm getting a second chance._

"Do you think you can handle it?" Amonasro asked.

"I _know _I can handle it," Aida replied, using the tone that she knew he'd want to hear. "When will this Pharaoh be coming?"

"She will arrive in a few weeks," Amonasro replied.

"She?"

"Yes. Apparently, Egypt has a new Pharaoh now."

"And this Pharaoh is a woman?"

"Yes."

Aida felt as if the ground had dropped out from underneath her. The female Pharaoh was Amneris, it had to be. Radames said that Amneris was going to take her father's place when he passed on. Amneris probably already hated her for having an affair with her husband and now she was going to find out that Aida was the Nubian princess? She could picture the meeting now. Amneris staring at her with cold eyes…………..

"Father, can't I just meet with the messenger?" Aida asked. "Because I don't think I'm ready to meet with this Pharaoh. What if they kidnap me again or worse, kill me?"

"Are you sure you want to pass this opportunity up?" Amonasro asked in a condescending tone.

_Yes_,_ considering I fell for her husband,_ Aida thought. But, then again, the chance to make amends for herself would never come again.

"No," she said in a low voice.

"Then, it's settled," Amonasro said. "You'll be meeting with this Pharaoh?"

"Yes, I will," Aida said, trying to sound like her old confident self.

"Good," Amonasro said. "You have my permission leave."

Aida turned around and walked outside and sat down in between Kehinde and Runako.

"Someone is in trouble," Runako said in a singsong voice.

"I'm not in trouble," Aida said.

"Well, you're in some kind of trouble," Runako said. "Because when you are, you usually make this face that makes you look like a fish."

The last thing Aida wanted was to have another "heart-to-heart" with Runako.

"Stop bothering me or you'll have to lick your breakfast off your face," Aida said, sharply.

Usually, Runako would keep provoking her, but today, he just looked over at Kehinde.

"I see what you mean," he said to her. "She is definitely back to normal."

"Shush, you," Kehinde said. "So, Ida, what did father want to talk to you about?"

"He wants me to meet with the Egyptian Pharaoh tomorrow," Aida replied.

"You're joking," Kehinde said.

"No, I'm not," Aida said.

"This is fantastic!" Kehinde said. "This is the first diplomatic task that father has trusted you with. This is a huge responsibility."

"Yes, it is," Aida said, meekly.

_What would they say if they found out that I was hiding the enemy here?_ She thought.

* * *

Radames groaned partly in frustration and partly in pain. All day he'd been trying to walk on his foot, but it hurt him terribly, so he still couldn't walk.

All he could now was wait for Aida to come. Last night, they had talked and agreed that Radames couldn't go into the village with her until she told her father about him and he proved himself worthy to him. Aida said that every time she brought his dinner, she would spend some time with him.

While he was cursing under his breath from the pain, Aida came in.

"Trouble?" she asked, handing him his supper.

"Not at all," Radames replied, nonchalantly and starting to eat.

"I brought some clothes in case you're tired of what your wearing now."

Radames looked down at theoutfit he was wearing now. They were wet and had a huge rip going down the side.

"Thank you," Radames said.

"I also brought you these," Aida said, handing him some blank scrolls and something to write with. "Mereb had those with him for some reason. You can draw some maps or something to that extent. You need something to do to keep yourself off that foot."

"Again, thank you," he replied.

Aida sat down next to him as he finished off his dinner. He noticed that her gaze was far off. She looked troubled like something was bothering her.

"Are you all right?" Radames asked.

"I'm fine," Aida replied, but it was clear she was lying.

"I can tell your not," he said. "Tell me what's wrong."

Aida sighed. "Amneris is coming," she said.

Radames's heart stopped. Amneris was coming? She must've gone back on her word. She must be going after him now.

"She's not coming for you," Aida said as if she could hear his thoughts. "She's coming to meet me. Actually, she doesn't know she's meeting with me, but………well, you understand."

"Actually, I don't," Radames said.

"After our last encounter back in Egypt, my father didn't think I was responsible enough to pick my own husband," Aida said. "So, he told me that he was going to arrange a marriage for me. Today, a messenger came from Egypt and said that Amneris requested a meeting with him, so he decided to test me by making me have this meeting with her."

Radames could see the terror in her eyes. He knew this would be hard for her. Amneris knew all about their affair, but she didn't know that Aida was the Nubian Princess. After she found out, only the Gods knew how she would treat her. But, he knew Aida could handle it. She was a strong woman and that was why he loved her.

"I don't know if I can do it, Radames," Aida said, sounding scared.

He'd never heard her sound so frightened.

"Aida," He said. "You can handle this. You are a noble, courageous woman who can take on any challenge she sets her mind to."

"You mean it?" she asked.

"It takes a woman with a lot of courage to steal a sword from one of my well-trained soldiers," he replied. "Of course, he was drunk so you had an advantage."

Aida chuckled. "Thank you," she said, kissing him.

Suddenly an image of her father's disapproving face entered his mind and he immediately pulled away from her.

"What?" Aida said.

"Well, if your father was going to arrange a marriage for you based on our last meeting, he might have the both of us killed if he found you in here with me," Radames said.

"No, he wouldn't," Aida said.

"I'm just saying that I'd have to do something really big to redeem myself in his eyes after everything I did," he said.

"You're afraid, aren't you?"

Radames didn't reply. She was right. He didn't need to justify that with an answer.

"You have many redeeming qualities," Aida said. "Once you let my father see these qualities, he'll love you as much as I do."

"What if he doesn't?" Radames asked. "What if he banishes me, too?"

Aida took his face in her hands. "If he banishes you," she said. "Then, I'll come with you."

"Aida-" Radames started off.

She silenced him by placing her finger to his lips.

"He won't banish you," she said. "I'll make sure he won't."

Radames smiled and kissed her.

* * *

"_Vindicated_

_  
I am selfish_

_  
I am wrong_

_  
I am right_

_  
I swear I'm right_

_  
I swear I knew it all along_

_  
And I am flawed_

_  
But I am cleaning up so well_

_  
I am seeing in me now _

_The things you swore you saw yourself_**"-** Dashboard Confessional

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N: Remember when I said that Chapter 10 was going to be less cheesy? Well, I lied. Chapter 11 is coming soon.**


	11. Hello Again

Chapter 11: Hello Again

* * *

The next morning, Radames made one final attempt to walk again. To his surprise, he was able to walk around the tent. His ankle only hurt him a little bit, but he could still walk. After a while, he sat down.

"Good morning, Captain," a familiar voice said.

Radames looked up to find Mereb's head poking through the hole of his tent. He walked in and handed him a bowl.

"Aida couldn't come this morning," Mereb said. "She's busy with family matters, so she sent me instead."

_Amneris is coming today_, Radames remembered.

"She told you I'm hiding here?" he asked Mereb.

"No, I was there when we found you," Mereb replied. "I tripped over your leg, actually."

"How are you, Mereb?" Radames asked.

"I'm fine, sir," Mereb replied. "And yourself?"

"Fine, I guess," Radames said.

"You don't look fine."

_I look how I feel_, Radames thought. He was once again thinking about how to make a better impression to try to make him forget about the innocent Nubians that he had slaughtered and the live ones that he kept from their homeland like Mereb.

"I'm sorry, Mereb," Radames said.

"For what?" Mereb asked.

"Keeping you in Egypt for ten years and not letting you go home," Radames said.

"It's all right, sir," Mereb said.

"No, it's not. I was afraid that if I released you, they would find you again and kill you like they did with your parents."

"I know, sir."

"No, you don't. There's another reason why I kept you in Egypt."

Mereb turned to face him with a confused look on his face.

"You know that as a boy I didn't have any friends as a boy," Radames continued. "Actually, I was friends with Amneris, but she was a girl. Anyway, you were the only friend that I had these past ten years and I didn't want to lose my only friend."

An awkward moment of silence passed. Radames suddenly heard what he just said and it sounded selfish and that was probably the way it sounded to Mereb.

"Do you mean that?" he asked.

"You've been a good friend to me, Mereb," Radames said.

"And you me, sir," Mereb replied.

The two men hugged briefly and then Mereb stood up to leave.

"Oh, and Mereb?" Radames said.

"Yes, sir?" Mereb asked.

"You're not my servant anymore. You can use my real name."

Mereb smiled and nodded his head as a "thank you" and walked out. Then, five seconds later, he came back in looking nervous.

"What's wrong?" Radames asked.

"Kehinde's out there," Mereb said.

Aida had told him all about her family, but the person she talked about the most was Kehinde.

"Why are you hiding from her?" He asked.

"I don't know," Mereb said, shyly.

"Is she bothering you?" Radames asked. "Is she following you around a lot?"

"No!" Mereb exclaimed, and then softened his voice. "No. She's nothing like that. She's very sweet and beautiful and………………….."

Mereb trailed off and suddenly had a far-off expression on his face. It was the face that Radames wore when he first met Aida.

"Oh, I see why you're hiding from her," Radames said, tauntingly. "You're in love with her."

"Love is a strong word," Mereb said.

"Well, then, you're infatuated with her," Radames said.

"I don't think so."

"Well, if you're not in love or infatuated with her, then go back out there."

"Fine. I will."

Mereb disappeared outside and then came back in.

"All, right," he said, sitting down next to Radames. "Yes, I'm in love with Aida's twin sister."

"So, what's she like?" Radames asked.

"She's different from Aida," Mereb said. "Very, very, different."

"How so?"

"Well, she's training to be a midwife for one."

"That's it?"

"She's a little more cautious."

"And you like that in a woman?"

"Well, it's a trait that I have. She and I have the same interests."

"That's understandable."

Their talk was cut short when someone shouted in the distance:

"QUEEN AMNERIS HAS ARRIVED!"

Mereb and Radames remained silent. _You can do this, _Radames said silently, hoping Aida would hear his thoughts. _You're a strong woman. You can handle anything._

* * *

Aida paced back and fourth in her father's hut and tried to calm herself down. _Remember_, she told herself. _Don't appear nervous. Don't get upset. Relax and you'll get through this. Just don't be nervous._ But, she couldn't help but be nervous. This was her first duty as a princess, more importantly, as a ruler. If she messed this up, then her father wouldn't trust her anymore.

"Princess," Diallo said. "The Pharaoh is waiting outside."

"Send her in," Aida replied.

Diallo left and then returned with Essein, another Nubian warrior, two Egyptian soldiers, and Amneris herself. She looked different now. She didn't look like the woman who was obsessed with fashion. She looked much stronger now. When she saw Aida, her mouth gave no expression, but her eyes showed pure shock.

"Welcome, your majesty," Aida said, bowing.

"Thank you, Princess," Amneris replied, returning the bow.

With one swift motion she turned to her soldiers and gave one two-worded command:

"Go."

The soldiers bowed and then left. Aida marveled of how strong she sounded even though it was only a one-worded command.

"Leave us," Aida said to Diallo and Essein, hoping that she sounded just as strong as Amneris.

Diallo and Essein mirrored the Egyptian soldiers' movements as they bowed and left the hut, leaving Aida and Amneris alone.

"Please, sit down," Aida said.

She and Amneris moved over to the table that Amonasro had imported from Babylon.

"I'm here to discuss this war that our countries are going through right now," Amneris said. "It was my father's dream that Egypt would conquer Nubia and its kingdom would expand. However, I find this dream pointless and idiotic. I would like to end this silly, futile war and form an alliance between our countries."

"I would like that, too," Aida said. "However, there is the matter of my fellow Nubians who were captured as slaves and those who were killed."

"I and the Egyptian army will personally return the Nubians we captured," Amneris said. "I will also make a public apology on behalf of Egypt for all the casualties we have caused."

"Then, I accept this proposition," Aida said.

"Good," Amneris said.

An awkward silence filled the hut.

"Well, this is a different outfit you're wearing," Amneris said.

Aida knew that she was speaking metaphorically.

"Amneris, there were so many times I wanted to tell you everything," she said, softly. "But, I couldn't."

"No wonder you understood me so well," Amneris murmured, staring down at the table.

Aida felt a pang of guilt.

"I'm sorry, Amneris," she said. "I am to blame for what has happened. Not Radames. I can understand if you hate me."

Aida anticipated an answer from Amneris, but she didn't saw anything. The hut remained silent.

"I don't hate you," Amneris said, finally. "I was angry with you for a while, but I forgive younow. I can't stay mad at you forever. You're my best friend even though you betrayed me. You helped me through some hard times."

Even though Ameris said she forgave her, she couldn't helpfeeling that she didn't actually forgive her, but Aida decided to look past that. She still wanted to be friends with her.

"Would you mind if I docked here for the night?" Amneris asked.

"No, not at all," Aida replied.

Amneris rose and started to leave the hut, when she turned back to Aida.

"How is he?" she asked.

"He's fine," Aida replied.

"Good."

Again, she turned to leave.

"It looks like you found your stronger suit," Aida said.

Amneris turned back with a warm smile on her face.

"Yes, I did," she replied. "And it looks like you've always been wearing yours."

With those last words, Amneris bowed and then left and Amonasro materialized in her place.

"Good work, Aida," he said. "I think you are now fully capable of being my successor."

"Thank you, father," Aida replied.

She left the hut and let out a sigh of relief. She had done it. She had overcome the obstacle of proving herself worthy to her father and had restored her friendship with Amneris. Now there was one question troubling her. What was she going to do about Radames?

* * *

"_Just say 'when' and you'll stop the pain of your life,  
Bring it to an end.  
Just say 'when' and you could make amends  
Just say Hello, say Hello again_"- Lostprophets

* * *

To Be Continued……………..

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 12 is coming soon.**


	12. Sooner or Later

Chapter 12: Sooner or Later

* * *

Radames waited eagerly for Aida to return. He was anxious to see how her meeting with Amneris went. Finally,when he thought he was going to jump out of his skin,Aida came into the tent.

"So?" Radames asked.

"The war is over," Aida replied. "The Nubians will return and Amneris will make a public apology."

"I knew you could do it," Radames said, pulling Aida into his lap. "So, Mereb came by."

"He did?" Aida asked.

"Yes, he did. As it turns out, he's hopelessly in love with your sister."

"Really?"

"Really."

"That's interesting because she's in love with _him_. We should do some match making."

"We should."

Silence filled the tent as Radames stared at Aida.

"It looks like we've run out of conversation," Aida said, coyloy.

"How about that?" Radames said.

He jerked her head towards his and they started kissing furiously.

"Aida, how could you?"

Radames pulled himself away from Aida to find a replica of Aida standing next to a very tall man. He knew that the man wasn't the Nubian king, but was this woman her mother?

"Radames, this is Kehinde, my twin sister," Aida said, her voice sounding nervous. "And my younger brother, Runako."

Radames was a little relieved. These were her siblings, not her parents, but they stared at her disapprovingly as if they _were_ her parents. It didn't matter who came in because they were caught.

"So, this is where you disappear to every night," Runako said.

"I think we should discuss this outside," Aida said to her siblings.

Runako and Kehinde left the tent and Aida turned to leave when Radames grabbed the hem of her dress.

"Why don't you just talk in here?" he asked.

"I think its best that we talk outside," she replied. "Stay here."

Radames let go of her dress and Aida walked out of the tent. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach that this wasn't going to go well.

* * *

Aida walked with Runako and Kehinde down to the Nile's edge and then stood facing them. They never looked more intimidating to her as they did now. _Maybe that's because they never caught me having it off with the enemy_, she thought.

"How did you know I was here?" she asked.

"Mother was wondering where you were sneaking off to every night, so she sent us to follow you," Runako replied, his arms folded over his chest.

"Who is this Egyptian?" Kehinde asked.

"How do you know he's Egyptian?" Aida asked.

"Because his name doesn't sound Greek," Kehinde said, raising her voice a little. "Now who is he?"

"He was the Egyptian captain," Aida replied.

"'Was?" Runako asked.

"He was banished," Aida explained.

"For what, pray tell?" he asked.

"He helped Mereb, Diallo, Father, and I escape," Aida answered. "And rather than have him buried alive, Amneris banished him."

"Interesting," Kehinde said. "And why did he help you?"

_Don't tell them!_ A voice in her head screamed. I mean it!_ You'll regret it! _But, she had to. She lied to them enough.

"He and I were having an affair in Egypt," Aida said.

"YOU WERE WHAT?" Kehinde screamed.

"Will you be quiet?" Runako said, clamping a hand over Kehinde's mouth. "We don't need the whole village to know about this. Aida, you're having an affair with this man?"

"Yes," Aida said, quietly.

"Aida, how could you?" Runako hissed. "This man killed men, women, and _children_ just so he could make Nubia his own."

"You're lucky we're not telling mother and father," Kehinde said, prying Runako's hand from her mouth. "Especially father. He would be ashamed of you."

"He already knows," Aida said.

"Does he know he's here?"

"No, but you can't tell him. I've worked too hard to earn his trust since we returned."

"Well, I don't think you deserve it right now."

Aida winced. That comment hurt her, but she knew Kehinde was right.

"I'm sorry," she said. "But, I love him. You can'tcontrol who you fall in love with. You said that yourself, Kehinde."

Kehinde and Runako stood in silence.

"How long has he been here?" Runako asked, his voice lost its harshness.

"A month," Aida replied.

"That explains why you've been so happy lately," Kehinde said, the tone in her voice matching Runako's. "But, he has to leave."

"No," Aida said. "I don't want him to leave."

"Aida, if we found you with him after a month, mother will find you with him next week," Runako said. "Maybe tomorrow."

"And when she does you can kiss hers and father's trust good-bye," Kehinde said.

Aida considered what they said. They were right, but she didn't want him to go. Her life had been so much better with him here. Besides, where would he go. He was banished from Egypt. Unless………………

"All right," Aida said. "He'll be gone by morning, but promise me you won't tell mother and father."

"We promise," Runako said. "Kehinde?"

Kehinde sighed. "Yes, we promise," she said. "We'll tell them you come here to be alone or something to that extent."

"Thank you," Aida said.

"What are you going to do?" Kehinde asked.

"I'll tell you in the morning," Aida said.

With that, she turned on her heel and headed towards the big ship docked a little farther upstream.

* * *

"_Sooner or later they'll find out  
There's a hole in the wall  
Sooner or later you'll find out  
That you'll dream to be that small_" – Switchfoot

* * *

To Be Continued…….

* * *

**A/N: I hate that song, but it was the only one I could find that works with this chapter. Chapter 13 is coming soon.**


	13. Counting Stars

Chapter 13: Counting Stars

* * *

Aida walked up the dock to the large Egyptian ship guarded by the two soldiers she saw earlier today.

"I'd like a word with the Pharaoh, please," Aida said.

"She's asleep, Your Highness," one of the soldiers said.

_At least they recognizeme as the Nubian Princess_, Aida thought. She remembered the amulet that Radames gave her that was still around her neck and showed it to them. Their eyes widened.

"Where did you get that?" the other soldier asked.

"That's not important," Aida said. "Apparently when someone shows this to you, you have to let them through. Am I correct?"

"You're correct, but-"

"So, I have this amulet and I am requesting a meeting with the Pharaoh."

The two soldiers looked at each other and then took two steps away from each other, creating an opening for Aida to pass.

"She's not going to like this," the first soldier said. "She hates being woken up."

Aida let out a nervous sigh and proceeded up the plank. She went down into the lower level of the ship and went into what she thought was Amneris's quarters. Amneris was snoring very loudly and un-ladylike. Aida checked to make sure it was her and not some soldier. When she looked at the person sleeping in the bed, she knew she had the right room.

"Amneris?" Aida said softly.

Amneris let out a loud snort and sat up, awake with a start.

"What is it?" she asked, sharply. "Who's there?"

"It's me," Aida said.

Amneris looked at Aida and chuckled.

"Come sit down, Aida," she said, patting a space on the bed in front of her. Aida obeyed and slowly sat down.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I need a favor," Aida said, suddenly growing very nervous. "Radames is here."

"I figured as much," Amneris said.

"He's been here for a month and he has to leave," Aida continued. "But, he has nowhere else to go. I know you banished him, but I was wondering-"

"If I take him back to Egypt with me, then I have to bury him alive," Amneris interrupted.

Aida sighed and looked down at the floor. Radames couldn't stay, but she couldn't send him back to Egypt. She could just send him away, but she couldn't bear to think of him wandering along the Nile, starving, bleeding, breaking his feet, dying from dehydration……….

"However, many people think that Rafaat, the soldier who told us what happened, is crazy," Amneris said. "And they don't believe that Radames would do that, so they wouldn't want him buried alive. So, I will take him back to Egypt with me."

Aida looked up. "You'd do that?" she asked.

"Only for you," Amneris said. "Not for him. I'm still angry with him."

"Amneris, it was my fault, too," Aida said.

"This isn't about you two, Aida," Amneris said. "His father killed my father by putting arsenic in his wine at the banquet because he wanted Radames to take the throne and start a dynasty with his family."

Aida remembered Radames telling her about that a few weeks ago. She remembered how much anger his voice betrayed when he spoke of his father.

"He didn't know about the arsenic," she said. "And he regrets everything that he's done."

"Pfft," Amneris said, rolling her eyes. "Like father, like son."

_Not in this case_, Aida said silently.

"When does he need to be gone by?" Amneris asked.

"Dawn," Aida replied.

"Bring him to me now," Amneris said.

"Thank you," Aida said.

She bowed and then walked off the ship. Her heart was breaking with every step. The last time she had to say good-bye to Radames was hard. She was living a lie and was giving him up for the sake of her country.

This time it was different. The war was over and Radames knew who she was now, but she was still doing this for the sake of her country. She didn't think that saying good-bye to him a second time would be just as hard. She didn't think she had to say good-bye to him at all.

* * *

Radames waited nervously for Aida to return. The events of the past hour still ran through his head. How could something so perfect go sour in five minutes? What were Aida, Kehinde, and Runako saying? Finally, Aida walked through the tent again.

"Do you have any belongings?" she asked.

Radames shook his head.

"Do you think you can walk?" she asked.

Radames stood up and looked at her. Her face seemed solemn. _I guess that talk with her siblings didn't go very well_, he thought.

"Follow me and be quiet," Aida said.

She grabbed his hand and they walked along the Nile's edge upstream. The moonlight reflecting off the water revealed a single tear on Aida's face.

"Aida," Radames said, stopping and turning her around to face him. "What's going on?"

"You're going back to Egypt," she replied.

The ground suddenly dropped out from beneath Radames's feet.

"What?" was all he could manage.

"I'm sorry," Aida said. "But, you have to understand. If my father found out he would banish you and you'd be wandering around like a Nomad and would die of starvation. You understand, don't you?"

For the first time since he knew her, Radames could see right through her. This was about her father. She didn't want him controlling her life. She wanted to run her own country without any help from a chosen husband.

"Oh, I understand," Radames said. "That you're lying."

"Excuse me?" Aida said.

"This isn't about me," he said. "This is about _you _and not wanting your father to arrange a marriage for you."

"That's not true," Aida protested.

"Yes, it is," Radames said, angrily. "Why don't you tell me the truth for once in your life?"

"You want to know the truth, Radames?" Aida said, her voice dripping with anger as well. "Fine. If my father found out, he would look at me with disappointment for the rest of his life. Even when he's dead, he would still look at me that way. I couldn't live with that. But, the other reason is the reason I told you before. I know that Amneris will keep you alive in Egypt. She told me. I just want you to be where I know your safe."

"I'm having a hard time believing that," Radames said. "You've never cared about me! In Egypt, you only told me you love me just so you could help your father escape!"

"That's not true!" Aida argued. "I've always cared about you! If I didn't, then why would I take care of you instead of leaving you for dead?"

"Simple! You didn't want my death on your conscious!"

"How do I know _you _weren't lying to _me _back in Egypt? That you were only using me for your sexual pleasure?"

That hurt. _How could she think that after everything I've told her?_ He thought.

"I wasn't!" Radames argued. "You know that! And if I was, why would I help you, Mereb, your father, and what's-his-name escape when I know that I could be buried alive for doing so?"

"I don't know," Aida said. "Maybe you thought that if you helped me and my father, you wouldn't feel so horrible about all the other Nubians you killed!"

That was another slap in the face for Radames. He couldn't believe she threw that in his face. She knew how badly he felt about that and she said it. He pushed in front of her and walked towards the ship, aware that she was on his heels. He spun around once again to face her.

"You know what I think of you, Aida?" he said.

"What?" Aida asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"You're a coward," he said. "You're afraid of what your father will do to you. You're afraid to look him in the eye and say, 'this is my life and this is the way I want it to be and there's nothing you can do about it.'"

"First of all, he's a king so, yes there _is_ something he could do about it!" Aida argued. "Second of all, I'm supposed to walk up to my father and say, 'I'm having an affair with the Egyptian captain who kidnapped me and killed half our population and I love him and he loves me?'"

"I said that to my father," Radames said. "I told him that I was in love with you and I was calling off the wedding for you."

"Well, it's not easy for me to lie to my father!" Aida said.

"But, you lied to him while I was here!" Radames seethed. "You lied to me, your sister, your brothers, Mereb, and ME! Have you ever told the truth for once in your life?"

Radames knew that he hurt her with that comment. Her strong exterior was broken briefly and he thought she was going to cry, but instead she regained her composure and looked him straight in the eye with anger mixed with hurt.

"Turn around and keep walking," she said. "I have nothing left to say to you."

Radames obeyed and kept walking. The nerve of that woman lying to him, accusing him of not loving her, and bringing back the guilt he felt for killing the Nubians. He didn't actually do it, but he had it commanded.

"Oh, and you can take this back," Aida said. "I don't want it anymore."

Radames felt something hard hit him in the back of his head. He turned around and looked down. There, shining in the moonlight was the amulet he'd given her back in Egypt. He picked it up and held it. When he'd given her this necklace, he'd given her his heart as well. Now, her she was throwing it back at his head. He didn't dignify this action with a response and kept walking. When they finally reached the docks, he turned to face Aida.

"I can't believe that after everything we've been through over the past two months," Radames said. "This is the way you want things to be between us."

Aida still kept her strong composure, but he could see tears forming in her eyes. She turned her head away and wiped her eyes.

"Just leave," she said.

Radames knew this was a command. She was no longer his Aida. She was the Princess of Nubia and he had to respect her. He bowed and then made his way towards the boat. He showed the two soldiers the amulet and they let him through.

Radames climbed on to the ship and walked towards the stern as the ship began to pull away from the dock and took one last look at Aida, who was still standing there. Even though he exchanged some harsh words with her, he couldn't deny that he still loved her and he hated that he was leaving her like this.

* * *

"_Counting stars wishing I was okay  
Crashing down was my biggest mistake  
I never ever meant to hurt you  
I only did what I had to  
Counting stars again_"- Sugarcult

* * *

To Be Continued…………….

* * *

A/N: Chapter 14 is coming soon. 


	14. Broken

Chapter 14: Broken

One week later…………………………

* * *

Radames sat at the bow of the boat staring out at the water. For seven days, he'd slept on deck and hadn't talked once with Amneris. The soldiers ignored him as he stayed perched where he was, thinking about Aida.

"Radames," a familiar voice said.

Radames turned around and found Amneris standing before him, looking very different from the last time she'd seen him. He stood up and bowed.

"We'll be docking in Egypt soon," Amneris said. "So, I need you to change your clothing."

Radames looked down at the Nubian-wear he had on.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Radames asked politely.

"You look like a very pale Nubian," Amneris said. "Everyone is convinced that Rafaat was insane when he told my father what you did, so you need to go along with this alibi."

Radames was shocked when he heard this. Amneris was lying for him after everything he did to her? This only made him feel guiltier.

"There are some of your old uniforms downstairs in your old quarters," she continued.

"You don't sleep in my old quarters, do you?" Radames asked.

"No," Amneris said, shooting daggers at him with her eyes. "I have _some _self-respect. Now, go downstairs and change. Egypt is awaiting the return of their captain."

"You still want me to be captain?" he asked.

"Don't you want to be?" she retorted.

"With all do respect, ma'am, I don't."

"Well, then, consider this your punishment."

With those last words, Amneris turned on her heel and went below the deck. Radames lingered on deck for a while and then went down below to change. So, Amneris was punishing him by forcing him to be captain. _Well, I deserve it,_ Radames thought.

Radames stared at himself in the mirror as he put on his uniform. He looked different. He remembered the days before he met Aida. He remembered how excited he was just to put his uniform on and go out on expeditions.

Now, it seemed like a prison uniform. Being captain and going on expeditions and expanding Egypt's territory didn't seem exciting anymore. It seemed more like a duty he didn't want to do. _And to think that two months ago I was complaining that I would never go out on an expedition again_, he thought. _Now, I don't evenwant to go._

The final thing he had to wear was the amulet that he'd given Aida and that she'd thrown at his head. He needed to wear it. It was part of his outfit, but it didn't seem like his anymore. He'd wanted Aida to have it. Giving it to her was his way of telling her he loved her without actually saying it. He'd given her a part of himself and she'd thrown it back at him.

He slipped it over his head and went up on deck to meet Amneris who didn't even look at him. When he held his elbow out to him she eyed him quizically.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Well, we're still married," Radames said. "So, shouldn't we make it look like we at least like each other?"

"Yes, we should make it look like we like each other," Amneris agreed. "But, we don't have to make it look like we're married because we're not anymore."

Radames looked ahead and found that most of the citizens of Egypt were gathered at the docks. When the plank was lowered, Radames shouted the usual commands and then led his troops off the ship with Amneris close behind. As he walked through the streets of the city he felt all eyes on him. They looked confused as if wondering why he was here and where he'd been all this time.

That night, Radames went down to the docks and stood in the spot where he had helped Aida and her father escape. The light from the city reflected on the water. Radames looked down at his reflection. A month ago, he looked look a born leader. Courageous, confident, and excited about discovering new worlds. Now, he looked like an escaped prisoner who was going to spend the rest of his life alone.

He looked down at his amulet. He considered throwing it in the Nile, but he needed it, so he kept it around his neck. It looked different, too. When Aida was wearing it, it looked beautiful and it shone even when the sun wasn't out. Now, it looked ugly around his neck and it looked like it wasn't even his.

_Aida should have this_, Radames thought. _Not me. _But, she didn't want it. It meant nothing to her now. _He _meant nothing to her now. No matter what she said to him, he couldn't be angry with her, let alone hate her.

* * *

Aida sat down the next morning and quickly ate her breakfast, hoping to avoid Runako and Kehinde. After what had happened two days ago, she refused to speak to them. Everything was fine. She had passed her father's test of judgment and Radames was here with her, but Runako and Kehinde destroyed that for her.

Aida sighed at the thought of Radames. She didn't mean any of those things she'd said the other night. Looking back, she wished she could take what she said back. She clearly remembered the hurt in his eyes when she said them. There was no anger, just hurt, which made it worse for her.

"Good morning, Ida," Kehinde said, sitting down next to her and breaking her thoughts. "How are you?"

"Fine," Aida replied, curtly. "And yourself?"

"Fine," Kehinde said.

Runako sat down on the other side of her and started to eat.

"How did you sleep?" he asked Aida.

"Fine," Aida repeated.

Ever since the other night, they'd been trying to get her to talk to them and she'd been avoiding them. Now, they had her cornered. _Well, I'm not speaking to them_, she thought. She knew they were only doing what was right, but she wasn't in the mood to talk to them. She finished her breakfast and walked away from them as quickly as possible.

"Aida," Runako called after her.

Aida kept walking and didn't look back. Someone grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Aida, how long are you going to avoid speaking to us?" Kehinde asked.

"I don't know," Aida replied.

"We know how happy you were with this captain," Kehinde said. "And we know how much you loved him, but we were only doing this for your own good."

"'For my own good?'" Aida repeated, suddenly feeling very angry. "What are you? Mother?"

"You know what I mean," Kehinde said. "I don't know what it's like to lose the person you love twice, but I _do _know what it's like to be in love. I mean, I haven't been able to say two words to Mereb and-"

"Kehinde, I am so sick of this thing with Mereb!" Aida exclaimed.

The previous week before Kehinde intruded on her and Radames, she planned to get Kehinde and Mereb together. But, then she and Runako came in and convinced her to send him back and she changed her mind. For a week she noticed Mereb and Kehinde staring at each other, longingly, but too afraid and shy to talk to each other. It was getting on her nerves and now she just wanted the two to be together to spare her the annoyance.

Aida looked over to find Mereb talking with Runako and Jabari, Runako's friend.

"Mereb!" Aida called. "Come over here, please!"

Mereb left Runako and Jabari and approached Aida and Kehinde.

"You called, Princess?" he said.

"Let's keep this brief," Aida said. "Kehinde's in love with you. You're in love with her. Stop being so afraid and talk to each other."

With that, Aida walked away leaving Kehinde and Mereb dumbfounded. A few hours later, she found the two holding hands and laughing. At one point Mereb kissed the top of her head. _Well, it's about time_, Aida thought, smiling to herself. Kehinde caught sight of Aida and walked up to her.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" she asked.

"Yes," Aida replied.

Kehinde hugged Aida briefly and then went back to Mereb. As Aida watched them walk away, she felt a twinge of sadness. They reminded her of Radames and herself. She missed him terribly.

She reached for the amulet, but then remembered that she'd thrown it at his head. She regretted that the moment he boarded the ship. She hated that he had to leave like that. His parting words still echoed in her mind:

"_I can't believe that after everything we've been through over the past two months, this is the way you want things to be between us_."

_Neither can I_, Aida thought. _And I hate it._

* * *

"_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_"- Seether and Amy Lee

* * *

To Be Continued……………….

* * *

**A/N: That does not count as an Evanescence song. Chapter 15 is coming soon.**


	15. Believe it or Not

Chapter 15: Believe it or Not

* * *

"Aida, father wants to have a word with you," Runako said the next morning.

Aida sighed and stood up. _I wonder what father wants to criticize me on now_, she thought. Over the past two months she'd gone from loving conversations with her father to dreading them. She went inside her father's hut and found him sitting at the table.

"You wanted to see me, father?" Aida asked.

"Yes," Amonasro replied, standing. "Now, before we discuss anything, I want you to know that I'm talking to you as your father, not your king."

Aida nodded.

"Now, in a week Amneris and the Egyptian army will be returning the Nubians," Amonasro continued. "This Egyptian captain is going to be there as the female Pharaoh gives a public apology. As a princess it is your duty to witness this apology. However, I know you have history with this captain and I know how hard it would be to see him."

_You have no idea_, Aida thought.

"So, I'm letting you decide whether or not you want to be there," Amonasro continued. "You don't have to if it'll be too hard for you."

"I don't know," Aida said. "I need some time to think it over."

"Well, when you come to a decision, you let me know," Amonasro said. "You may go now."

"Thank you, father," Aida said.

That night after everyone went to sleep, she sat by the fire staring at the flames. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to go. She didn't want to see Radames. It would be too awkward and it would kill her just to look at him. But, it _was_ her duty and she _did_ want to see him again.

Some footsteps behind her broke her from her thoughts and she found Mereb standing over her.

"Princess, it's late," he said. "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep," Aida replied.

Mereb sat down next to her and put a blanket around her shoulders.

"Thank you," Aida said.

"What's on your mind?" Mereb asked.

"My father's letting me decide whether or not I should be there when Amneris makes the public apology," Aida replied.

"Why wouldn't you want to?" Mereb asked.

"Before Radames left, he and I got into a fight," Aida answered. "We said horrible things to each other and now he's gone."

"What does this have to do with Amneris's public apology?"

"Radames might be there. I wouldn't be able to handle seeing him there. It would be too painful after everything we've been through together."

"So, what if he is?" Mereb said. "You _have _to be there. Not only for our people, but for yourself as well."

"What are you saying?"

"If you don't go, you'll be showing weakness," Mereb said. "If you go, then you can prove to yourself and Radames that you're over him. If you don't go, you're just letting him win."

Aida thought about this. If she didn't go, then it would be a clear cut sign that she wasn't over him, but she needed to prove to herself that she could move on and make Radames an element from her past.

"When did you become so wise?" she asked.

"I have wise friends," Mereb said.

Suddenly a shadow passed over the ground.

"I have to go," Mereb said. "Sleep well, Princess."

He grabbed another blanket nearby and walked off with Kehinde draping a blanket around her shoulders. Aida once again watched the two of them walk with the same sorrow she'd been feeling for a week. _That's it_, she thought, standing up. _I _have _to be there. I _will_ be there._

The next morning, Aida approached her father as breakfast was being made.

"I've reached a decision," she said. "I'll be there when Amneris makes the public apology."

"Are you sure?" Amonasro asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Aida replied. Then she mentally added: _I hope_.

(Radames)

"Captain," a manservant said. "Pharaoh would like a word with you in the war room."

_Why the war room?_ Radames thought as he made is way down to the war room. When he arrived there, Amneris stood staring at a large map of Babylon.

"You wanted to speak to me, Your Majesty?" he asked.

"Yes," Amneris said, turning her head in his direction. "I want this map taken down."

"Yes, Ma'am," he said.

"And another thing," Amneris continued. "Tonight I'm leaving for Nubia to return the Nubian slaves and to make a public apology."

"Yes, I do know that," Radames said.

"I think you should come with me and make the public apology," she said.

Radames felt his body stiffen. He felt like he wouldn't be able to speak or move any of his limbs. He couldn't go back. Not after what happened between him and Aida.

"Amneris, you're the sister I never had," Radames said. "I would do anything for you. I would walk across hot coals for you barefoot, but I can't go back to Nubia. I'm sorry, I just can't."

"And, why not?" Amneris asked.

_What do I say now?_ He thought. He couldn't tell her that he got in a fight with the women he betrayed with. _Think of something else_!

"The Nubian king found me and he wanted to kill me," Radames lied, his hand starting to twitch. "Aida was trying to help me escape."

"You're lying," Amneris said. "You're hand is twitching. I've known you long enough to know that when you lie, your hand twitches. Why don't you tell me the truth for once in your life?"

Radames sighed. He told Amneris everything that happened from his escape from Egypt, to his fight with Aida. To his surprise, Amneris looked sympathetic.

"I'm sorry this happened to you," she said. "But, don't you want to see her again? Don't you want to make things right with her? Don't you think that if you make the public apology, she and her family will want you back?"

"It's not worth it," he said. "She hates me. I'll just stay behind."

"Let me say this another way," she said, after a long pause. "If you don't come, I'll have you buried alive."

"I'd rather be buried alive," Radames muttered under his breath.

"You're coming," Amneris said. "You still need to be punished and obviously, being buried alive is too good for you."

With that, she turned to leave, but then turned around in the doorway.

"Don't worry, Radames," she said. "If things don't go well, then you'll have served your punishment and you'll never have to go back again if that's what you want."

She turned on her heel, leaving Radames alone in the war room. He couldn't do this. He couldn't even look at Aida without losing control of himself. With one swift move he tore down the map of Babylon, certain that he was peeling a little paint off the walls. He took a deep breath and calmed himself. _I can do this_, he thought. _I think._

* * *

"_Could someone deliver us?  
And send us some kind of sign, so close to giving up  
Coz faith is so hard to find, someone deliver us?  
And send us some kind of sign, so close to giving up  
Coz faith is so hard to find  
But you don't, and you won't, until we figure out_" – Nickelback

* * *

To Be Continued…………

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 16 is coming soon.**


	16. Gifts and Curses

Chapter 16: Gifts and Curses

One week later……………………………..

* * *

Radames stood at the bow of the ship staring at the Nile. Anyone who looked at him would think that he was strong and confident. On the inside, he was the complete opposite. After some thinking, he realized thatthere were some things that he had to do and he was beyond nervous. He was trembling on the inside. He held a death grip on to the rail because his palms were sweating. He felt nauseous.

"Are you all right?" a voice asked next to him.

Amneris was standing on his right side.

"No," Radames whispered. "I'm terrified."

She touched his arm sympathetically. He'd told her of what he had to do.

"You'll do fine," she said. "Besides, all your life you've been afraid that you'll be like your father. Would he have brought the slaves he captured back to his homeland?"

"No," Radames answered, reluctantly.

"You're a much better man than he is," Amneris said. "Now, get ready. We'll be docking any minute."

A few minutes later, the plank was lowered. Radames and Amneris stood behind as the Nubians' shackles were removed. He watched as the Nubians ran off the ship and ran into the arms of their families and lovers.

After watching them, he shouted the usual commands at the soldiers and they lined up in two lines on either side of the plank. Then he stepped aside and Amneris proceeded down the plank and he followed. Amneris stood on a small platform and addressed the Nubians.

"I told your Princess that I was going to make a public apology today," she said. "I do grieve for the people you have all lost and I do apologize, but I won't be making the apology. I feel that my captain should make the apology. After all, he was the one who commanded the armies."

She stepped off the platform and gestured with her head for Radames to go on the platform. Radames stood staring at the Nubians. Men, women, and children stared at him with hatred. _I don't blame them_, he thought.

Suddenly, he saw Aida, standing a few rows away with her father and a woman he assumed was her mother. Her face bore no expression at all. For a second, Radames considered running away. He looked at Amneris, who gave him a reassuring nod and he took a breath and started his speech.

"When the war began, I was a different man than the one that is standing before you," Radames said, feeling Aida's gaze on him. "I was an ignorant greedy man who only thought of himself and loved his job a little too much. Now, I regret all that I've done, and I'm sorry. I should have stopped this madness sooner."

Then, Radames did something he wasn't planning on doing. He drew his sword and gestured for Amonasro to come on the platform. Looking at him quizzically, Amonasro stepped on stage. Radames handed him the sword making sure the handle was facing him. Then he kneeled and grabbed the blade with his left hand.

"I promise I will never cause havoc on Nubia or any other country," Radames said.

"Do you swear?" Amonasro asked, finally grasping what Radames was doing.

"I swear," Radames repeated.

Then, quick as lightening, Amonasro took the blade out of Radames's grasp, cutting his palm. Radames looked and saw Amneris turn a deep shade of green at the sight of theblood dripping from his hand.

Later on, as the Egyptians joined in during the Nubian festivities, Radames scanned the crowds for Aida, but he couldn't find her. Instead he looked for Amonasro to take care of the other thing he had to do. He found him sitting with what looked his wife.

"Your majesty, may I request a private audience with you?" Radames asked.

Amonasro looked down at his wife and then back at Radames. He nodded and then stood up and led Radames to his hut, where they were left alone. Radames could see why Aida feared her father so much. He was very tall and he stared at him with such coldness in his eyes.

"I guess by now you know who I am," Radames said.

"Yes, I do," Amonasro said.

"And I guess you know of my relationship with your daughter," Radames said.

"Yes, I do," Amonasro repeated. "But, what I don't know is what you're trying to say."

_If looks could kill I'd be dead right now_, Radames thought. He took a deep, shaky breath.

"I want to marry her," he said and then quickly added: "With your permission, of course."

Amonasro didn't respond. Instead, he circled Radames like a vulture ready to attack.

"You want to marry her?" he asked.

"Yes," Radames replied.

"Usually, your people just have your way with our women," he said. "And it's usually against their will. Why bother marrying her?"

"Because I love her," Radames said, without having to think about how he would answer. "And I want to spend the rest of my life trying to make her happy."

"How do I know you won't hurt her?" Amonasro asked.

"I'm prepared take an oath right here and now," Radames answered.

Amonasro stood facing Radames with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You are?" he asked.

"Yes," Radames replied.

"Give me your sword."

Radames handed Amonasro his sword and then kneeled, grabbing the blade of the sword with hisuncut hand.

"Do you swear that you'll make my daughter happy and make sure that nothing harms her?" Amonasro asked.

"I swear," Radames replied.

Then, just like before, Amonasro removed the blade from Radames's grasp, cutting his hand.

"I'll let you marry her, butonly if she says that she wants to," Amonasro said. "Go find her."

Radames ran out of the tent and scanned the crowd for Aida. Finally, he saw her, talking with Mereb.

"AIDA!" he called out.

She didn't turn around. She was still angry with him. He ran up to her and spun her around so she was facing him.

"Aida, I need to speak with you," he said.

"Well, that'll be difficult," Mereb said. "Because this isn't Aida."

"What?" Radames asked, confused.

"I'm her sister,"the girlsaid. "Aida wandered off a little while ago."

"Thank you," Radames said.

He turned away and combed the crowds for Aida, hoping that he would find her before the end of the day.

* * *

Aida sat down by the Nile staring out at the water. She needed to get away from everyone, including Radames. It was hard enough that he left. Seeing him up there and knowing that it would be the last time she'd see him hurt too much. She couldn't look at him without feeling guilty for the things she'd said.

Also, the things he'd said really hurt her and she knew he wouldn't apologize. But, on some levels, he was right. She was afraid of her father. Not just on this matter, but on other things as well.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of red and then looked to see Radames sitting beside her, staring out at the water. An awkward moment of silence passed as they both looked at the Nile. Finally, Aida couldn't stand it. She had to apologize.

"I'm sorry," they both said in unison.

They both chuckled.

"I didn't mean any of the things I said to you," Radames said.

"No, you were right," Aida said. "I _am _a coward when it comes to my father. He really does scare me even though I know he loves me. So, I try to do everything right and I'm afraid of making a mistake."

"Well, I don't blame you for being afraid of him," Radames said. "The man scares me, too. But, I'm sorry I called you a liar. You only kept your identity a secret, but that was only to save yourself. But, also I'm sorry that I said that you don't care about me. Am I forgiven?"

"Only if I am."

"You are."

Aida and Radames hugged briefly, but still, there was something that was bothering her.

"Radames, you don't actually believe that I don't care about you, do you?" she asked.

"No," he said. "Of course not."

"Because I do care about you. I love you so much and I-"

Radames interrupted her with a sweet, long kiss.

"I know," he said. "I love you, too."

He took something else and then held the amulet and all it's beauty in front of her and then slipped it over her head.

"I want you to have it," Radames said.

She stared down atthe amuletand clutched it to her chest. She wasn't letting this go ever again.

"And I want to marry you," Radames said.

Aida's heart stopped beating as she looked up at him in surprise. She wasn't expecting that. He wanted to marry her? This wasn't real. It was a joke. No, it wasn't. He was serious.

"You what?" was all she could manage.

"I talked to your father," Radames said. "He said he's willing to give us his blessing if he hears from you that you and you alone want this, then he'll let us wed. But, this is only if you want to."

Aida didn't even knew what to say. She never thought about this until now and now she wanted nothing more than this.

"I _do_ want this," she said. "More than anything."

"Then, there's just one thing left to do," Radames said, standing up.

Aida knew what he was talking about. She had to tell her father. But, even though he consented to letting her marry him, she was still afraid of him. Radames held out his hand and she took it and stood up. She gripped on to his hand as they walked through the village. She could feel everyone's gaze on her. She started trembling.

"It'll be all right," Radames whispered. "I'll be right here with you."

Aida took a deep breath and then found herself standing in front of her parents.

"Mother, Father," she said, making sure that her voice gave away no hint of nervousness. "I believe you know Radames."

"We do," both her parents said in unison.

Aida looked at Radames who gave her a reassuring look. She could feel everyone's gaze on her.

"Well, he loves me," she continued. "And I love him and we want to get married. But, we won't unless we have your blessing."

Her parent's stared at her in silence. No one said anything. They all seemed to be anticipating Amonasro's answer just as much as she was. Radames squeezed her hand to comfort her, but that did nothing for her nerves.

"This is what you want, Aida?" Busara asked.

"Yes," Aida replied.

"You made this decision on your own?"

"Yes."

"If this is what you want," Amonasro said. "Then, you have our blessing."

Aida hugged her father, sure that she almost pushed him over. Everyone around her went back to what they were doing. Then, she went back to Radames. Finally, she and him could live their lives together out in the open. They could love freely without the guilt that they were betraying Amneris or their countries. They wouldn't be frowned upon.

"So," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "When do you want this to happen?"

"Now, that I think about it, I don't want to get married so soon," she replied.

Radames's arms suddenly became loose and he looked slightly shocked.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Think about it," Aida said. "For the past we've had to hide our love from everyone because we were afraid of the consequences. Now, we can be together without having to hide it from everyone."

Radames turned his face away from her for a minute and then looked back at her.

"I don't want to wait nine years, Aida," he said.

"And neither do I," Aida replied. "I just want to wait a month."

Radames smiled. "I think we can manage that," he said. Then he captured her lips in a long searing kiss, right in front of everyone.

* * *

"_I see your face with every punch I take,  
and every bone I break, it's all for you.  
And my worst pains are words I cannot say,  
still I will always fight on for you_"- Yellowcard

* * *

A/N: There's an epilogue. 


	17. Epligoue: 100 Years

Epilogue: 100 Years

Nine months later……………………..

* * *

Radames waited outside his and Aida's hut with Mereb. He and Aida had married nine months ago and now she was in their hut giving labor to their first born. He heard Aida scream in agony from inside. Radames looked to his right and saw that Mereb had dosed off. He stood up and tip-toed around him and started to go inside.

"Don't even think about it," Came Mereb's voice from the left side of the doorway.

"I have to go in there!" Radames said, frantically. "What if she's dying? What if she needs me?"

"She's not dying," Mereb said, calmly. "And there's nothing you can do to help her."

"I just need to be in there with her," Radames said desperately.

"We're not allowed inside," Mereb said, firmly. "Now sit down and wait."

Radames sighed and sat back down next to Mereb. Finally, Kehinde's head poked out of the hut followed by the sound of a baby crying.

"Radames, would you like to come in and meet your daughter?" she asked.

She stepped out of the hut with a little baby girl in her arms covered in blood. She was beautiful. She had his physical traits. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and her skin was slightly darker than his, although not as dark as her mother's.

"Hello," he cooed. "I'm Radames, your father."

He held his finger out and his daughter reached up to grab it, but Kehinde quickly turned her away.

"She needs to be cleaned," she said.

"Can I see Aida?" he asked.

Kehinde stepped inside the tent and Radames followed. Aida was lying down on her bed looking tired. She smiled when she saw Radames. He immediately rushed to her side and grabbed her hand.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm tired," she answered. "But, it was worth it. Did you see her?"

"Yes, she's beautiful. We have to think of a name for her."

"Well, that'll have to wait," Kehinde said, positioning herself. "Radames, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Why?" Radames asked.

"The other baby will be along shortly," she said.

Aida and Radames looked at each other in surprise and then back at Kehinde.

"T-there's another baby?" Radames stuttered.

"Yes," Kehinde replied.

Aida let out a small cry and covered her face with her hands. "No!" she cried. "I can't do it! I'll die!"

"You can do this," he said, calmly. "I'll be right here with you."

"You can't stay," Kehinde said.

"I have to," Radames said, sharply.

"Radames-"

"KEHINDE, JUST LET HIM STAY!" Aida yelled.

"All right," Kehinde said. "Radames you can stay."

"Thank you," Radames said.

(Aida)

The pain was unbearable. _This is going to kill me_, Aida thought. But, still she kept pushing. Finally, she let out a scream and collapsed against the blankets.

"I can't do this!" she sobbed. "I'm going to pass out!"

"No, you're not," Radames encouraged her. "You just have to keep pushing and the other baby will be here soon."

"I'm going to die!" Aida cried after pushing some more.

"Just keep pushing," Radames said.

"I can't! I can't!"

"The other baby's almost here," Kehinde said. "You just have to push a little more."

Aida sat up and gave one more push. Finally, she heard crying and collapsed against the blankets. Kehinde wrapped the baby in a blanket and brought it over to them.

"It's a boy," she said.

Aida stared at the baby. His skin was darker than Radames's, but not as dark as Aida's. He had black hair just like she did and big black eyes.

"Hello, handsome," she said to the baby.

"I'm going to clean him up with his sister," Kehinde said, taking him away.

Aida watched as Kehinde washed the babies and then looked at Radames who kissed the top of her head. Later, that night, they sat up with their babies. Aida holding the girl and Radames holding the boy.

"What should we call them?" Aida asked.

"I had an idea for him," Radames said, holding up the boy. "Why don't we call him Mereb?"

"Hello, Mereb," Aida cooed at him. "I like it. It suits him and while we're at it, why don't we name the girl Amneris? She _did_ spare your life."

"Yes, she did," Radames agreed. "It suits her, too."

Aida and Radames watched as little Mereb and little Amneris doze. Then, Radames carefully set them in their baskets and wrapped the blankets carefully around them. Then he got back into bed next to Aida, who's body was still tired after the day's labor.

"I love you," Aida whispered.

"I love you, too," Radames whispered back. "Now, get some sleep. It's been a long day."

Aida kissed him and then rested her head on his shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"_15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to lose  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live_"- Five for Fighting

* * *

The End

* * *

**A/N: It's cheesy. Whatever. I don't care. Radames and Aida shouldn't have been buried alive. Well, adios amigos.**


End file.
